


Easy Street

by amandroid



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Anal Teasing, Camming, Catfishing, Cybersex, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/M, Indulging in other peoples' foot fetishes, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Panties, Pining, Spanking, cum-eating, role-playing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: All he had was a stable internet connection, a passable web-cam and absolutely nothing to lose.





	1. Diving In

It had been almost two weeks since the initial seed was planted but Friday seemed 'right' to actually get this crazy scheme underway, considering it was when he was getting paid for his odd part-time jobs. With the weekly check at the coffee shop (plus tips) and the gig modeling at live figure drawing, it didn't amount to very much. Some of it had to be budgeted out to go to spare light bulbs and toothpaste first, of course.

 

With a fair chunk of the remainder and as antsy as an amateur shoplifter, he splurged on a cheap but higher quality webcam than the kind he used in college and hurried home with the clunky box. After spending a few quiet but fidgeting moments unpacking it from its box and setting it up, Dan slumped in his computer chair, staring at the idle camera with an odd sourness sitting in the back of his throat.

 

It seemed once the ball got rolling, he couldn't stop thinking "I can't believe I'm doing this." over and over again until it made him sick. He almost wished he could unsee that banner ad on Pornhub for cam models and then not go down the rabbit hole, too distracted to ignore it and jack off like he had planned to. He tried to back up and justify it in his head. He wasn't that hard up for money...only then to get reminded just how much he'd have to stretch his every penny just to have his bulk packets of Ramen and off-brand soda, owing so many people money for dime bags of the scrubbiest buds, good enough for a weak high. 

 

The more he tumbled around the thought in his head, the more it would catch and then collect threads of fears, fears that he'd be found out and everybody would know, everybody would see Dan, who had big stupid dreams of being a famous rock star, was willing to show off his dick for money. That he was a failure.

 

It should have ended then and there but it hadn't. All Dan could do was chalk it up to desperation and he was desperate. He could justify it all he wanted but the promise of money was too tempting to shake. It'd be nice to not go scraping on his hands and knees at the temp agency or going back and forth looking for job flyers just to have enough to cover rent and food. Hell, it'd just be nice to have brand-name cereal again.

 

So that was how he ended up going back to find the ad and started looking more closely at the applicant's page for cam models. He knew for sure he wouldn't have the stomach for actual porn but camming seemed a safer bet overall anyway. From the stuff he saw (or forced himself to see), most of it just involved a couple person set-up, if that, and the person filming themselves getting off, sometimes in elaborate ways that had Dan blushing down to his hair roots. As much he cringed at the idea of somebody maybe finding it, jacking off on camera didn't seem all that difficult to wrap his head around. He had pretended to jack off on Chatroulette a few times as a joke, only now he would be doing it for real and getting paid for it.

 

The more the idea grew, the harder it was to stop. Even then, it wasn’t without his own share of waffling and backsliding. He'd created a profile a week previous and stopped short only to go back and fill it out a little and stop again. He finally finished it that Wednesday, almost wishing he could quit right then and there. Just as a placeholder, he put one of the better shirtless selfies he’d been too shy to actually send to his ex-girlfriend as his profile picture. He had the option to tag his profile but at the moment went with ‘big dick’, ‘american guy’ and ‘cut’ but nothing else.

 

The name came a lot harder than he thought. It came out of a night of getting stupidly stoned and impulsively filling it as DANNY_SEXBANG~*. He came close to changing it once he saw it in the light of day. One reason was just the fact 'Danny' was dangerously close to his actual first name. The second reason was more an image thing: something about DANNY_SEXBANG~* (even in all caps and with the tilde and asterix) struck him as outlandish with a cocky rock star bravado he felt he couldn't deliver, at least not yet. Still, he had no better ideas for the moment so it stuck, at least for now. 

 

 

With a heavy sigh, Dan stared past the computer, seeing his worried face reflected back at him from the webcam display.

 

 _Whatever_ , he thought. _I'll just try it and if it doesn't work out..._

  
His gut churned at the thought. What if it _didn't_ work out? His band was up in smoke, he was stuck in a dead-end minimum wage job selling coffee to hipsters. All he had was a stable internet connection, a passable webcam and absolutely nothing to lose.

 

After pacing frantic around his room, He took a few bong hits to mellow himself out and showered, taking the time to scrub himself more thoroughly. He was going to be taking off his clothes to a bunch of strangers. The stuff he had seen involving guys camming seemed to be aimed at gay porn viewers and his stomach knotted at the idea of doing anything of the stuff he'd seen, even scarier the thought popping into his head of not entirely discounting it just yet. At the very least he didn’t want to jump right in and potentially hurt himself.

 

After he toweled himself off, he spent another eternity wondering what to wear. Should he start out fully clothed and then strip down as the show went on or just wear underwear and save himself the extra step of taking off the second layer of clothing? Then if he was wearing underwear, should he wear a shirt as well? A T-shirt or a tank top?

 

Dan groaned inwardly. He had nobody to ask for their advice about this. He wanted to not tell anybody, just in case they'd assume he was joking or just in case he changed his mind on all on his own. The whole thing reeked of creepy deviant desperation but he didn't want anybody else's opinion putting a pin to the whole thing, not after psyching himself up for almost two weeks.

 

Finally, he decided to go with a black tank top, a little smaller and tighter than he'd usually wear, and some skinny jeans. After that, he spent a few minutes just practicing whipping off the tank top and shimmying out of his jeans to make for a better effect that clumsily getting them off as soon as possible. He had to remember he was putting on a show. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to be sexy or seductive before, now he was just doing it for potentially paying customers and not just his girlfriends.

 

He settled back down in his computer chair and fiddled with the webcam, adjusting the angle and then noticing the clutter of his room just over his shoulder and hastily scrambled to put his dirty laundry and obvious drug paraphernalia out of sight. Maybe that could be his angle: a stoner cam-boy. He had heard weed lube was a thing but never tried it. Maybe he could-

 

No. He shook his head at himself. He had to stay focused on just getting through his first show before he could get carried away.

 

Once he was sure everything was done and his room was clean as he could get it, he put on enough lights on so he didn’t show up dark or washed out on camera, he took a few deep breaths and started the stream.

 

Once he saw himself, he frowned with unease, curling up on the inside at how he looked. With his eyes watery from the pot and his pupils dilated and dark like a frightened deer, he looked more scared shitless than sexy. Grumbling under his breath, he took the time with no viewers yet to adjust himself in his chair, fluffing up his damp, curly hair and cleared his throat and found himself at a loss at what to say. Nobody was watching him yet.

 

It must have been about two minutes staring almost unblinking at the screen before his attention strayed away. It was in the brief moment when he wasn't paying attention and taking a swallow from the can of Arizona Tea sitting on his desk and almost sputtered out his drink as he caught the benign ping of somebody in chat and the viewer count go to one. 

 

_ >egoraptor: hey cutie :) _

 

Dan laughed from sheer relief, unable to stop himself. He wanted to go for seductive and cool but was too caught off-guard to act that way now. So much for reinventing himself.

"Hey," he said with a shy mutter, setting the can down and wiping his mouth with the side of his hand. "Um...welcome to my...uh, show I guess. You're like...the first person here."

_ >egoraptor: sweet! is this your first show? :D_

Dan rolled his eyes. "Is it that obvious? I..." He shook his head. Already he was starting to relax and but had to rein himself from being too candid. Still, he couldn't help it. Anybody who looked at his profile could see it was brand spanking new. It seemed a stupid thing to lie about. "Yeah, this is my first show and honestly I’m...kinda nervous."

There was a moment's pause and then the chat pinged again.

_ >egoraptor: for real? dude just relax. you'll do great ;) _

Dan's grin widened. Even it was just a few lines of text, he felt an emboldening balloon of warmth spread inside his chest. His first fan.

 

"Heh. Thanks. That means a lot."

 

_ >egoraptor: lol no prob. not enough hot guys on this site anyway. I don't want to miss you whip it out >:D _

  
Dan wrinkled his nose and giggled. "Oh my god! Way to cut to the chase, dude!" He combed a hand through his hair and shot the camera a teasing look before winking. "You'll have to wait for that. Is that alright with you?"

 

A second's pause then

 

_ >egoraptor: unf. anything you say. :P~ _

 

Dan blinked a few times, more amused than weirded out. He chuckled, dropping his voice lower, tilting his head to the side and twirling a lock of hair around his finger. "Heh. Do you really think I'm hot?"

 

_ >egoraptor: maybe I could say for sure if I saw you take off your shirt <3 _

 

Dan twisted his lips in mock annoyance. "Jeez. You're insatiable, whoever you are."

 

_ >egoraptor: heh you caught me ^_^; _

 

Dan chuckled. Anime smileys? Who was this person?

 

Licking his lips and lowering his eyelids, he idly traced around the edges of his tank top, moving along the scooped neck, his voice slow and measured. "How about this: at least ten viewers..." He hooked one finger under the strap and pulled it back just a fraction to show his one of his collarbones and a wider window of his upper chest. "...and this comes off. Deal?"

 

He almost wanted to sit back, cross his legs like a Bond villain and go "Your move" but instead he watched intently for the reply, smirking as he read it.

 

_ >egoraptor: damn dude. yu sure you've never done this before? O_O; _

 

Dan shook his head, putting his head in his hand. "Nope. Maybe I just like teasing you."

 

At this point, it didn't matter if egoraptor was male or female. With a lot of viewers, it was hard to get his mind around but at least with a large enough group of people, he could think of them less as individuals and more as a collective crowd, like performing on stage. This was different: at the moment, he was seducing one person. Egoraptor.

  
He glanced at the chat to see multiple pings. Egoraptor had just tipped him ten tokens in one go. That had to be a mistake. He hadn’t done anything yet.

 

He tilted his head forward and chuckled in an effort to hide his surprise. "Did you fall on your keyboard there?"

 

_ >egoraptor: lol no. I meant to do that. I was gonna wait to tip you but I saw the tool poster on your wall :) _

 

Dan glanced over his shoulder and saw his “Undertow” poster. Damn. He’d have to remember people watching could actually see inside his overstuffed, junky room.

  
He turned back around and ran a sheepish hand through his hair. “Oh. Heh. Yeah. You like Tool, egoraptor?” he said with a small smile.

 

_ >egoraptor: yup. I also spy a bass. Do you play bass, Danny? :) _

 

Dan almost choked and then realized his profile had himself as Danny. No reason to get freaked out about it almost being recognized.

 

“Well...kinda sorta.” He looked over his shoulder at the electric blue Rickenbacker bass sitting propped up by his bookshelf and then back to the computer. “I’m…” He passed a hand over the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if it’s allowed but...do you want me to play a little, at least until we get some more viewers?”

 

There was an alert of egoraptor tipping him a few more tokens followed by their text.

 

_> egoraptor: DO IT :D _

 

Dan snorted and shook his head at himself. This was becoming less of an actual cam show and more of a weird Google hangouts call. Whatever. It’d help pass the time.

  
Dan rose from his chair and retrieved his bass and his amp, moving the computer chair aside and plugging in the bass and amp into a nearby outlet. As he strapped on the bass, he flicked the power switch on and thumbed the thick, heavy strings. Leaning over, he asked. “Can you hear me alright?” before messing with the volume dial. He could see an out of focus thumbs up icon from chat and then straightened, leaning his head back briefly in thought and then playing a few bars of “Cygnus X-1” before scoffing at himself. “So uh...this is one of the few songs I can play perfectly...sorta.” Dan proceeded to launch into “YYZ” by Rush. It was one of the few Rush songs he knew how to play in its entirety, learning and studying it only to be disappointed that the bands he joined either couldn’t pull off progressive rock or didn’t want to. It was fine. He was better at singing anyway.

 

Once his fingers found their proper place, a bittersweet ache of nostalgia pinched in his chest. It'd been so long, he found he missed performing live. At the time, he'd forced himself not to think of those gigs as dive bars but as the stepping stones to bigger venues, bigger crowds, more money, stadiums...but it had all fizzled out. Now he was performing for an adoring audience of one who was probably waiting for him to get naked in his room with its thinning, puke-colored carpet and a small mound of dirty laundry just out of sight of the webcam.

 

Fuck it, he thought. It was one viewer, which was better than none. It was impossible to be in a terrible mood playing this song anyway. He’d learned bits and pieces of Rush bass-lines but playing “YYZ” solo perfectly all the way through was his “party trick” and he was able to sell it and get into it, putting one foot on top of the bass amp and whipping his hair back and forth as his fingers skittered up and down the fretboard.

 

As he got to the end of the song, he was breathing hard but he forced himself to finish and when he did, he gave his bass a final strum and held his arm aloft for a few seconds, breathlessly chuckling before dropping it. “Thank you, thank you.” When he lifted his head, he almost did a double take.

 

15 viewers?

 

He took off his bass and put it aside and strolled back through the chat. He laughed to himself as he read egoraptor’s stream of conscious texts of “YOOO DUDE” and “HOLY SHIT” as well as some other flattering ones. (“guitar hero expert mode :D” and “my favorite rush song. Moving pictures ftw!!”) Somehow, he got his audience and he hadn’t even gotten naked yet.

 

  
He slumped back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face and flexing the now sore fingers on his other hand. “Well...hey. I don’t know when you guys joined me but…” he gave a self-deprecating bob of his shoulders. “This is my show.” He cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his chair. “For those of you who just joined me, I had a deal going on with egoraptor that if I got a least ten viewers, this-” he gestured to his tank top, which was starting to cling uncomfortably to his chest. “Would come off and a bargain’s a bargain. Off it goes.”

 

In a weird way, the practice before the show helped. He knew without it, his hands would be shaking like crazy. He crossed his arms over his chest and grasped the bottom hem of his tank top, making a show of peeling it off, arching his back a little and sucking in his stomach as the dark material gave way to his bare skin, lifting it over his head and tossing it over his shoulder and letting it hit the carpet with soft ‘plop’. Since pulling his head through the neck hole frizzed his hair out, feeling oddly giddy, he gave his hair a toss and let the dark curls fall further over his face before chuckling and sweeping it out of his eyes. “Heh, I don’t why I’m so giggly, holy shit…” With a cough, he shot the camera a cool, challenging look, letting a few stray curls tumble softly over his brow. “Sooooo...what do you think, egoraptor?”

 

There was a chime. Twenty tokens. Then-

_ >egoraptor: UNGH FUCK <3 _

 

“Heh, I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess...unless you just passed out over there,” he chuckled, wrinkling his nose, brushing his fingers through his messy hair.

  
_ >egoraptor: and miss seeing that dick? No way XD _

Dan playfully pursed his lips. “Someone has a one track mind.” Obviously, he knew actually camming it wasn’t as simple as starting up the stream and getting right to business but maybe it was doing a cam show semi-stoned that made him want to take things a little slower, tease it out a little. He didn’t even know how long he wanted this first show to run.

 

Dan’s eyes darted to the far end of the desk where his bong was hidden just out of sight and then back to the camera, clearly conflicted. Was smoking actually allowed? Well, he had 18 viewers now (3 had quietly joined when he hadn’t been paying attention.) Maybe he could ask.

 

“So uh...I’m actually new to this so I don’t know what the policy is but...am I allowed to smoke while the show is going on?”

  
He watched the chat intently. A couple people typed back “like cigarettes? :/” but the majority knew he meant pot and answered “yeah” or “420 blaze it :D”. Egoraptor was oddly silent about the topic but Dan thought nothing of it.

 

Dan bit his lip in thought. It wasn’t an overwhelming majority and he didn’t remember reading anything in the site policy about it one way or the other. Still, he didn’t want his profile flagged or shut down because of it.

 

Sighing, he began. “Okay. But just in case, I’m going to-” he gestured to the end of his desk “-go off-camera for a second, just in case. Be right back, guys.”

  
Putting his hands on his desk, he slid his computer chair sideways to the far side of the desk and groped for his lighter. Even if technically there was a rule about it and he might be breaking it by doing it on camera, the gurgle of water from the bong and his intake of breath followed by his deep-throated coughing was maybe a dead giveaway. Oh well. Maybe he hoped that whoever was in charge would think he was faking it like he used to do in college lectures.

 

After a few hits, he slid back to the front of his camera, looking a little more red in the face and his lips twisting like he was harboring a naughty secret. “I’m back, guys. Miss me much?” He tittered at his own non-joke and looked through the chat. His number 1 fan egoraptor hadn’t responded in his absence but as soon as he came back on, the chat pinged as he left a comment and he squinted as he read it aloud.

  
“ ‘Does weed make me horny’?” He leaned his head back momentarily in thought. He could be honest and say that it depended on the situation but when he was at the level he was at now, half naked, buzzed and giddy, there was no question. With a wicked chuckle, he lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin, lazily rubbing his palms over his thighs “Mmmhmm. Psh, I wish I had somebody to ride my dick right now.”

 

The part of him that objected at lying, even lying by omission or telling white lies, twinged in his brain. He had the option of tagging his profile as ‘straight’ but he hadn’t. Even though it was the truth, considering it pragmatically he found it limiting to his potential audience. That if he was camming solo, it really didn’t matter if it was guys watching him or girls. It wasn’t like he had guys compliment him or admit to crushing on him before. Money was money.

 

A few moments after he said that, egoraptor piped up with an “I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE” and that turned into a middle scuffle in chat on who exactly had “dibs” and Dan laughed out loud, waving his hands.

 

  
“Guys, guys, guys...you ALL can ride on my dick.”

 

That seemed to break up the fight as more tokens were tipped his way with some viewers begging him to whip it out already. A few who had tuned in late kept asking him for song requests seeing the bass still in view but Dan wasn’t sure if he should acknowledge them or not. He had a limited number of songs in his repertoire and he didn’t want to potentially bore his audience by taking them an extended progressive rock odyssey. That was the problem of being horny while stoned: even joking about sex or vaguely daydreaming about it made him horny, sometimes not even that. If he had plans of being a little coy and teasing it out a little, his fidgeting hands and the fuzzy warmth sitting in his lower stomach had other plans.

 

Dan’s eyes slipped shut as he propped his head in his hand, glancing at the chat. “So...you guys want me to whip it out?” Without waiting for any kind of reply, he popped his lips and smirked. “Too bad. You’ll have to wait just a little longer but-” with a grunt, he straightened in his chair and drew a fingertip idly over his upper chest. “I am gonna get one step closer to it. You guys ready?”

 

Only seeing enough of a response that was positive, Dan rose from his chair with a sigh and made a show of his hands gliding down to the waistband of his jeans, popping the brass button open and folding the fly over, slowly inching the zipper down. He let out an involuntary groan as the pressure started to ease around his crotch and inch the tight denim down, leaning over and giving what he hoped the look he gave the camera came off as sexy and not spaced out as he pulled his jeans all the way down, lifting one leg after another as he pulled his feet out of the narrow leg holes. As the jeans slumped to the ground, Dan didn’t sit back down right away, swaying slightly in place, drawing his palms up and down his pale thighs. “So...do you guys like what you see?”

 

He was close enough to see the chat, albeit a bit blurry but without meaning to, he sought out egoraptor’s reply in particular as he bent at the waist, a pleased smile drifting across his face as he read “oh HELL YEAH :D” and heard the irregular pattern of tokens being tipped his way.

  
“Heh, thanks. You guys are so nice…” He was lucid enough to wince on the inside that his voice was starting to drift into it’s lazy Jersey drawl, the pot spreading through him and making him feel warm, languid and open. His hands lingered on his thighs, fingertips idly and impatiently plucking at the edges of his worn boxer briefs as he looked at the chat, his mouth popped open as he read. He must be too far gone or too intent on the money it’d bring when he read a random comment from somebody wanting to cum in his mouth and instead of being scandalized or nervously laughing it off, he licked at the dry seam of his lips and smirked knowingly. “Tch. I bet you would.” To add insult to injury about the poor viewer who typed that comment, he drew his tongue around the moist bow of his lips in a slow circle, letting out a low chuckle and smirking into the camera, another tumble of tokens being showered his way.

 

“Just for you, whoever you are,” and he chuckled again, giving a wink.

 

He straightened, his hands gravitating to the waistband of his boxer briefs, one hand drifting down and giving the front a soft squeeze.

 

He chuckled again, his voice lowered to a muted purr. "Heh...I kinda wanted to go slower but...tsk, you guys are just so nice. I really don't want to keep you waiting too much longer. You'll have to, though so just be patient, okay?”

 

With a soft grunt, he settled back in his computer chair, squeezing and lightly groping himself through the worn cotton. He was paying attention to the chat vaguely, mentally trying to find something to get himself hard beyond the fact he was being watched. As weird as it was at first, the thought that somebody was getting off to him getting off he found more arousing than he thought.

 

His eyes strayed to a familiar looking tag.

 

_ >egoraptor: what are you thinking about? just curious _

  
Dan sighed. As weird as the whole situation was, maybe it was because egoraptor was his "first", his first viewer and the first to tip him, he found himself oddly attached to this...person. He’d been to enough adult chat rooms that he could type one-handed so he backed off from rubbing himself a little and typed.

 

_ >DANNY_SEXBANG~*: (private to egoraptor) you :) _

 

_ >egoraptor: (private to DANNY_SEXBANG~*) who me? :o _

 

Dan bit back a chuckle. He didn’t expect egoraptor to suddenly get so shy but he was too charmed by that reaction that he couldn’t help smiling.

 

_ >DANNY_SEXBANG~*: (private to egoraptor) lol yeah you. tell me what you look like _

 

_ >egoraptor: (private to DANNY_SEXBANG~*) oh. do you want like...a picture? :/ _

 

_ >DANNY_SEXBANG~*: (private to egoraptor) you don't have to. just describe yourself for me :) _

  
Dan found himself oddly nervous as he waited for egoraptor to reply. Was he being too forward, singling out somebody to fantasize about? It was all privately between the two of them but still; would his viewers get jealous if they knew he was playing favorites?

 

_ >egoraptor: (private to DANNY_SEXBANG) well...I'm a girl. I have long black hair & blue eyes. my tits are kinda medium sized? not small but not huge?? I'm sorta curvy but skinny and I have soft pale skin. IDK. is that enough? :S _

 

Dan had no way of assuming anything that egoraptor was telling him wasn't true. Even if it was, it was starting to have its intended effect, arousal running quick down his body and pooling at his crotch. Still, he wanted just a little more.

 

_ >DANNY_SEXBANG~*: (private to egoraptor) mmmm what are you wearing, baby girl? ;) _

 

_ >egoraptor: (private to DANNY_SEXBANG~*) ummmmmm a tank top w/ no bra and boy shorts? *blush* _

 

_ >DANNY_SEXBANG~*: (private to egoraptor) lol getting ready for bed huh? _

 

_ >egoraptor: (private to DANNY_SEXBANG~*) kinda. I don't want to go to sleep just yet, though. I really want to see you blow your load all over yourself XD _

 

Dan let out a loud bark of laughter but then tried to sober his expression, looking almost mischievously guilty. Now that he knew egoraptor was a girl, that put things into a sharper perspective.

_ >DANNY_SEXBANG~*: (private to egoraptor) damn girl. you have a filthy mouth on you ;) _

_ >egoraptor: (private to DANNY_SEXBANG~*) mmm, what do you want to do to it, Danny? :3 _

Dan shuddered out a soft breath.

_ >DANNY_SEXBANG~*: (private to egoraptor) wouldn't you like to know? I seem to recall somebody had dibs to ride my dick, though ;) _

_ >egoraptor: (private to DANNY_SEXBANG~*) mew, yes Danny, please. let me ride you. fuck I'm so wet rn <3 _

_  
_ Again, maybe if he was soberer, he wouldn't be nearly as trusting but his imagination took that very little physical description and started to run with it headlong, conjuring up the weight of egoraptor, wet and soft and straddling his lap, needy and mewling, begging for him to fill her tight heat. 

 

Dan swallowed a 'Fuck' as hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs, sliding them down. His eyes were already glazed and half-shut as he spat in his hand and wrapped the dripping hand around his cock, groaning as the saliva dribbled over the heated flesh. 

 

He settled his breathing as the alerts of tipped tokens brought him back to the present. He knew he needed to slow down or else he'd explode.

  
Breathing through his nose, he leaned his head back slightly so least what he was doing would be semi-visible on camera, closing his fist around his shaft and pumping slow, from base to tip. He had forgotten for a second it wasn’t just him and egoraptor. He had other people watching him, paying him.

 

With a vague pang of regret, he tried to remember the last time he had actual sex and figured it must have been at least a few months if he was getting this excited over having cybersex. Hell, it had been longer than he thought just having a lot, drawn out jerk-off session if he was getting so into it like this. 

 

He spread his legs wider, ignoring the odd tickle of the synthetic fibers on the backs of his thighs and against his ass as he pumped and stroked himself slow, deliberate, drawing out a litany of unconscious tiny choked whimpers and sighs he was too far gone to quiet. He lifted his head to look at chat briefly but paid no specific person any mind. This was what they were paying for.

 

His free hand strayed to his hair as he combed his restless fingers through the messy curls, giving a small tug that wrenched a shaky moan from his lips that made him chuckle despite himself. “Heh. Sorry. Fuck...I get...heh, kinda loud. Mmm…”

 

His eyes glanced for anything egoraptor left, maybe something a little more to augment his actions.

 

_> egoraptor: fuck I love watching you come apart like this :3_

 

A hungry smile drifted across his face, his eyes fluttering as his thumb circled around the head of his cock, teasing along the slit, his breath hitching and his mouth dropping open. He chuckled again, shooting the camera a naughty look. “God, I’m so sorry guys. I just…” Part of him wanted to minimize the oddly powerful feeling that what he was doing was sexy enough that people were willing to throw money his way but he was too far gone to be that shy now. He already had his dick out. What did he have to be embarrassed about?

  
“I just...I really like you guys watching me.”

 

He pumped his fist along his cock, punctuating it with irregular squeezes, his hand slipping out of his hair and trailing over the side of his face, down his upper chest and drawing a gentle fingertip around one of his nipples. Usually he didn't go out of his way to touch his nipples if he was having a quick jerk-off session but with slow ones like this, he'd be pinching and rubbing and teasing until the pink nubs were rosy red and stiffened tight. 

 

He let out a hum as and quickly licked his fingertip before drawing it back over the blush pink areola in slowly tighter and tighter circles. By the time the pad of his thumb had touched down on the peak of his nipple, he was undeniably dizzy, his face split in a distracted, woozy smile, his giggles blended with his pleasured sighs. If he was doing this by himself (or he wasn't so baked) he wouldn't find it funny but that was the problem masturbating while stoned: everything struck him as oddly hilarious and now compounded by the fact he had an audience seeing him as a twitching, giggly mess. He decided to make a mental to not get so stoned next time if he wanted to take this semi-seriously. At the moment, he let his eyes slip shut as his hand continued to work himself up into a mewling lather. 

 

"Holy fuck," he breathed, wiping his slackened tongue over his dry lips, flicking his thumb more deliberately over his nipple and picking up stroking his restless erection. "Mmm...fuck, I just want to cum already, goddamn," he panted roughly, glancing down to see precum oozing from the tip of his spit-slicked shaft.  

 

His brow wrinkled as he started to pump a little faster, his teeth rolling over the supple of his bottom lip as his hand trailed to the other nipple, swirling his fingertip around and then flicking his thumb over the tip, a lost whimper escaping his lips as he started to tug and roll the callused pad of his thumb over the sensitive flesh.

 

"Shitshitshitshit, ohhh..."

 

His head lolled to the side and he weakly opened his eyes, enough to see that viewer count was sitting squarely at 80 when he'd been preoccupied and the sound of tokens being tipped his way was like the sweetest music.

 

He felt himself shiver with need and he smirked at the camera. "I'm heh...so glad you guys are watching. Do you...want to see me cum?" He knew it was a rhetorical question as he moaned under his breath. "Fuck, I want to cum so _bad_..." the last word coming out as a raspy whine.

 

He knew if he wanted to, he could have edged himself away from his orgasm but he was squirming uncontrollably in his computer chair and could feel the fibers chafe and rub against his bare skin and his skinny thighs were starting to tremble, his hips pushing up to meet his hand.

 

His free hand shaking, he moved down his body, drawing his palm along the inside of one of this spread-open thighs and down to his balls and his breath hitched harder as he began to lightly roll it in his palm, pinching and gently fondling it, his strokes intensifying, feeling the knot in his lower stomach coil tighter and tighter, ready to snap. 

 

He wasn't even paying attention to the tokens, to egoraptor, anymore. He was so hot all over, arching almost completely backward against the computer chair, as far as he could go, lucid enough that know as close as he could feel himself getting, he couldn't let them not see him come apart. 

 

His hair was falling disheveled over his face but he didn't stop to brush it away, couldn't stop now that he was building higher and higher, his balls drawing in tight in his hand, the noises coming out of his mouth getting more incoherent and pathetically needy.

 

The only warning was a hard gasp as he could feel it hit and then roll through him, cum splattering hot and messy all over his stomach, dripping down his lap as he slumped backward, his body giving little shudders as the aftershocks spread through his body and his involuntary noises wound down, becoming softer and broken into wordless murmurs. 

 

After a few moments of recovery, he lifted his head and brought his sticky hand off his spent cock. It was only a second's hesitation before he brought his fingers to his lips and licked the salty stickiness off his hand, groaning at the wantonness of it all. If he was sober, he wouldn't dare do something this gross but he had officially run out of fucks, shivering a little at the feeling of his tongue gliding hot and wet over his fingers and palm, licking himself clean. 

 

"Mmmm..." he looked back at the camera finally, after not paying it any mind and gave a tired but raunchy smirk, the tip of his milky tongue hanging over his bottom lip like a dog in the summer heat. "Shit...that was...heh, really fun.” He swallowed and brushed the curls from his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

"Uhm, for those of you who joined kinda..." he gestured. "in the middle, I've actually never really done anything like this before but it's awesome that you came by to see me and-" he chuckled, bobbing his shoulders. "I'm sorry this stream is so short and I don't have fancy toys or anything so I thought that maybe you guys could suggest stuff for my next show." 

 

He was about to add 'no butt-stuff' but he found now the only real reluctance he had to that kind of thing from the other cam shows he'd seen was he wanted to research that kind of thing first before diving right in.

 

He scoured the chat and most of the things they suggested sounded so alien. And expensive. But he kept his expression neutral but engaged. It looked like he had a lot of Googling to do.

  
He finally smiled, tamping down the nervousness. _God, I'm really out of my depth._

 

"Okay, I'll bear all that in mind. Now...not _everything_ but some of it looks kind of...heh, interesting. I'm thinking of doing these streams every Friday at around the same time so I hope you lovely viewers will come by and see me." He waved at the camera. "Bye!" and clicked to end the stream before he slumped backward and breathed a heavy sigh, then winced as he felt his cum drying sticky to his lap and then rose and went to the bathroom to clean himself off with a towel moistened in the sink.

 

His stomach growled and he slipped into some clean pajama pants and stared at the microwave as it spun around his frozen burrito, taking it back to his room and looking through his Paypal to see if he actually broke even.

 

He looked through his profile and saw some friends requests and clicked through to find some clumsily written messages that he found mildly flattering but not worth replying to until he came to one, from egoraptor and he hastened to open it.

 

_"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for the stream. it's kind of sad but I had nothing to do today, no date or anything so it was kind of nice watching you. I'm glad you're going to do more and I can't wait to see 'em. :)_

_-Arin_

_p.s. I'd also like to see you play bass more too. Do you know any Jamiroquai?"_

  
Dan smiled giddily to himself and paused briefly before he started to reply.

 

-

Arin ran a sweaty hand through his hair. Well, there goes all that commission money.

 

He hadn't planned on dropping so much on a cam star. He liked to troll the site when he was bored, tipping a little then moving on. It was serendipity he just so happened to be online when Danny started his stream and he admitted his interest was piqued when he saw his profile, clicking on it at first because he looked cute and why not?

 

He wasn't prepared for just how head-over-heels he'd get over him, seeing him smile and giggle and play with that long, curly hair, coming off as shy, sweet and sexy. When the viewer count was low, he couldn't help but feel pleased with the attention Danny was giving him, not treating him like a source of money but as a friend, a friend who didn't mind showing off to and flirting with him.

 

He was fine retreating into the background once more viewers joined but when Danny singled him out, he almost choked on his pretzels and panicked. Danny hadn't tagged his profile as 'straight' or 'gay' but he didn't want Danny to cool off on him. Danny might be gay or bi but in the moment, he was too scared to take that chance so he described his girlfriend Suzy, in the clumsiest way possible and then was relieved when Danny seemed into it, feeling both weirdly jealous and embarrassed to be roleplaying as her but in the end pleased that that was probably what Danny was getting off to.

 

He tried to time his own release with Danny's but was out of sync, the thing sending him over the edge was Danny looking out of his computer with those gorgeous, heavily-lidded hazel eyes and then slowly licking the cum off his fingers, shooting his own cum all over and probably ruining his favorite Mega Man shirt in the process.

 

When the stream ended, Arin heaved himself off his bed and cleaned off but was too wound up to stop himself from sending Danny a message, mentally berating himself for acting so stupid over a cam star. It was just money to him. Why did it matter? Then why was his heart fluttering like a chattering bird? Why did he think it was a good idea to sign his actual name? Why did he ask for a song request, of all things?

 

He was looking through his Steam library when he got an email notification, seeing Danny had replied back and was far too fast in clicking on it. Even if it was a justified "leave me alone, you sad little creep" message, he had to know what it said. 

 

_"Arin, you're very welcome. I really appreciate you giving me your time + attention for an evening. I almost wish I didn't rush things so much at the end. It's weird, even though it's my first time camming, I started to get really into being watched, especially by you. ;)_

_I'm still learning, though and I hope to be worthy entertainment for viewers like you who are willing to put up with my dirty stoner wanking and pay for it. I hope to see you next Friday ‘cuz I have big plans, big plans that I won't spoil. I want to give you something to look forward to._

_Love, Danny <3_

  
_p.s. I actually don't know any Jamiroquai but I’m sure I can learn something just for you, baby girl :)"_

 

Once Arin fully absorbed the message, he clapped his hands over his face, his cheeks exploding in a hard blush. 

 

 _God, what's wrong with me_ , he thought? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Life Preserver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan decides to reach out for help.

Saturday morning, Dan woke up in a fog. With a groan, he got up and brushed the fuzzy film of his teeth and had the first hearty bong rip of the day. When he got back to room, his eyes fell on the faint, V-shaped whitish stain on the seat of his computer chair. Only then did everything come back in a dim wash.

 

_Oh yeah. That happened._

 

Remembering that, the faint sensations all over his body reoriented to what he did last night: the uncomfortable scratch against the backs of his thighs all the way up to his ass-crack from his chair, his nipples tingling and sore as they brushed against his baggy sleep shirt.  Even though he had eaten and brushed his teeth since, he could swear he could still taste his own cum, lingering on the tip of his tongue. If he tried, he could even conjure up the taste of himself: hot, bitter but overall not terrible.

 

Dan blinked hard at himself, almost taken aback at how  casually, how  easily  that thought slid into his mind.

 

Not terrible. Not  just  ‘not terrible: ‘not terrible’ as in ‘wouldn’t mind doing it again if the need arose'.

 

He took a calming breath. For sure, if he was dead-set on doing this again next week, he couldn’t let himself get that carried away again. Even now, he could only recall everything in unconnected images and sensations. It didn't even seem like it was him doing all that but that he was watching himself from the outside. If he could remember anything with any semblance of clarity, it was that he actually enjoyed it. That heady feeling, getting off at the thought of egoraptor and the 80 odd people watching him. He wondered what he must have looked like, bent backwards and shaking all over.  Eating his own jizz had been impulse born out of being too far gone to stop himself, feeling like a messy whore and deep down loving it. And the thought scared him a little. 

 

Dan rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, frowning with mild dismay. _Dammit, I can still taste it._

 

He logged onto his computer and saw in the light of day how much that night’s “activity” had brought. He was sure he checked it last night but by then he was coming down from his high; sticky, tired and hungry. If he did, chances were good he wasn’t in the state to let the whole thing sink in yet.

 

Looking at his Paypal, he frowned. All he could think seeing the money left after the site’s cut was ‘It’s a start’. If it was low he might have let the thing go as a one-off experiment. He did it, he got paid, the whole thing  was done. Still, if the amount was high, he might have not believed it anyway. Definitely it wasn’t enough to warrant quitting his job at the coffee shop...but it was a start.

 

He ran a hand through his bed head of matted curls, sighing. Everything went alright, but still, he felt like there was something he wasn’t picking up on.  Was it as easy as doing the cam shows every Friday, teasing himself until his balls exploded and waking up the next morning a Paypal account of slightly more money? Almost everything last night he could chalk up to lucky breaks, to flukes. He knew already from seeing other cam-stars he couldn't deliver to quite that level. He didn't think he was vanilla but he had  been proven  wrong before.

 

Most of all, he needed advice. He wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself he was out of his depth.

 

Dan made himself a cup of coffee and started scrolling through the list of active cam-stars. He didn’t know quite what he was looking for.  Maybe  only somebody who seemed like they were popular, who might at least know what they were doing.

 

His eyes fell on one in particular.

 

The face in the profile picture was a strong-jawed tanned guy, his black hair styled almost in a faux-hawk. 

 

He met Dan's curious gaze with a saucy wink, tipping down a pair of black-rimmed glasses down the narrow bridge of his nose.

 

An unconnected thought skittered through his brain. _He’s...cute._

 

_Markiplier_

_Location: LA_

 

By the little green winking circle next to his name, he was online right now.

 

That was all he  really  saw from skimming the profile before clicking on on the message icon. He saw other tags but only for a split second, none of them registering. For some reason, the idea of getting advice from a cam-star in the area seemed a smart idea, at least.

 

Folding his legs underneath him and perching the laptop on his knees, he thought. He needed to find the right tone to strike. He wanted to go for a believable casual blend of professional but friendly. He had no reason to gush: he had even seen Mark’s stuff yet.

 

After a couple of false starts, he put in:

 

_“Hi, my name is Danny. I’m starting out camming (my first show was this part Friday) and I was wondering  if you could give me some advice. Thanks in advance.”_

 

He knew there was a lot he could say but it was only an initial email and he didn’t want to bog Mark down with a lot of things. He  probably  got a ton of messages if is he was as popular as his channel looked. Hell, he didn’t even know if he’d get a response today.

 

He didn’t know how long to wait so he scuttled off the bed and made himself a bowl of cereal. When he came back, there was already a reply sitting in his inbox.

 

_"Re: Advice:_

_Hi, Danny!_

 

_Btw, thanks for emailing me. I see you’re in the L.A. area but I appreciate you reaching out to me. Too many people in this line of work treat the whole thing like a competition and like it’s every man for himself so I'm glad you’re willing to ask for advice and I’ll try to help as best I can. _

 

_Anyway, the site actually has an article for beginners here but it’s more for cam GIRLS. Plus it’s a couple years old. It's still full of good stuff to bear in mind as far as set-ups, camera placement and technical things like lighting.  Still worth a look IMO._

 

_ Now, I could tell you everything I know and learned, either through trial and error or from other cam-stars but since you’re  just  starting out, I’ll give you some brief things you can do at this stage, having already done your first show  ._

 

_Right now, you need to build up your fanbase. That helps you get more consistent fans, people who'll garner views and money  regularly  as opposed to people who check in and check out, either without tipping or tipping a small amount. _

 

_-Get a Twitter profile separate from your personal one (if you have one) with your cammer handle on it. You don’t have to tweet 100 times a day but it’s good for networking, building a fanbase, and getting the word out for shows._

 

_ -Fill out your profile a bit more and include your turn-offs and turn-ons, things people can hope to expect from your channel._

 

_-Take some more pictures. I know it’s kinda silly but different outfits and costumes really  help. As for what, it all depends but some cheap to put together and don’t need a lot of money.  Good ones for guys include jock, nerd (you can buy some cheap reading glasses or some frames from a party store), formal wear, (suits, ties, slacks), thongs and other exotic swimwear, work-out gear, (tanks, bike shorts, yoga pants, cut-off shirts) silk or plush robes, goth/emo/punk (eyeliner, spiked collars and/or spiked armbands, etc  .)_

 

_I could go on and on. Look through your closet and be creative and experiment. Don’t afraid to go a little goofy and over-the-top. Hell, if you can manage it, cosplay is always fun. I actually did one awhile ago for Halloween of a human-version of Bowser and people STILL call me “Daddy Bowser”  .  Be forewarned, if you do anything even close to furry (cat ear headbands or tails), prepare for the furries to start coming out of the woodwork and giving you a LOT of attention  . If you’re not used to it, it can be a little unnerving so be careful.  Since you had your first show already, shoot me the link (they archive streams for about a week before deleting them from your channel and you have to pay extra for hosting) so I can see for sure where you need improvement, if you’re cool with some constructive criticism._ _I promise I won’t be mean ;)_

_-Mark”_

 

Dan chewed his lips. It was a lot to process all at once.  Mostly  he  was surprised  that the evidence of his stream was available to  be viewed, if only for a limited time. 

 

Feeling  oddly  nervous, he went back to his profile. In the section marked "Most recent streams", there it was. He thought for a second about watching it back but decided to not bother. His hands trembled a little as he copied the link and sent it to Mark. To take the sting out, he added an "Ok. Lol be gentle."

 

He knew he didn't need to worry too much. He didn't think his first time camming was that terrible but still. What would a professional cam-star have to say about it? Had he somehow did something wrong and not realize it?

 

Drumming his fingers on the laptop casing, he got back up again and paced around before he plopped back down, too restless. He was fiddling around in “Skyrim” doing a sidequest or two to pass the time when he finally got a reply back.

 

_“WOW! You did a lot better than my first show!_

_You looked a bit nervous at first but you seem to have a real knack for being on camera. Lucky for you this site actually allows the use of licensed music so you can  totally  play bass on your streams if you want to make that a regular thing. _

 

_I will say afaik, smoking weed isn’t something will get you in trouble or flagged. I would suggest since you know your own tolerance to not get so baked (is that the right term??) that your judgement is impaired.  You want to  be relaxed  but not to the point where you can’t function, if that makes sense. I can look into that for sure if you want just in case. _

 

_I will say some cammers have a kind of gimmick or persona separate from how they usually are. Not super exaggerated but just  a more ‘sexy’ version of you, if that makes sense.  If you’re comfortable with that, you can  absolutely  get away with playing up the stoner guy angle but only if you can fall into that ‘mode’ without it feeling unnatural for you.  The rule of thumb is not to stray too far from your real life personality so that it feels like too much of an act or fake-y. Viewers like a bit of fantasy role-play but they can pick up if you’re uncomfortable or trying too hard.  I will say from what I see, (which wasn’t much: your stream was only 30 minutes max) you have kind of a quiet but dorky and sweet boy next door thing going on as well as a lot of natural charm. I don’t mean to sound calculating or creepy when I say that but that comes with it’s own appeal. I will say since you’re starting out, don’t feel the need to lock yourself into one “mode".  I’ve been guilty of that as a newbie and seen other cam-stars fall into the trap: defining themselves by a certain “character” (a way of speaking, the same kinds of props/toys, the same outfits, etc.) and then outgrowing it and going ‘Well, shit  . What now?’. Don’t feel like you need to figure that out right away either. It’ll come to you, what comes easiest. All I can say is keep experimenting. Find out what you enjoy doing but also incorporate a lot of variety, for your sake and your viewers._

 

_ Since you  probably  don’t know it yourself or need someone else’s perspective, I can tell you from what I saw what  I think  your strengths are.  Again, not to sound creepy but...you have  really  soulful expressive eyes, long curly grabbable hair (lol you seem to be into pulling on it ;)), a nice body and shapely limbs. I will say off the record, I didn’t see much of your ass. Couldn’t hurt to turn around and give the viewers a shot of it, s’all I’m saying. (Plus you have a  really  nice, expressive voice. Always a plus!)  You did earn brownie points for engaging with the audience in the beginning but it seemed like once you started getting to the main event, you kind of withdrew a little. It’s fine, though. It happens. It’s hard getting off knowing you have an audience, though I don’t know if that’s exactly what happened in your case. I don’t know much well-versed you are in kinks or if you did it on purpose.  If not, you may have an exhibitionism kink, in which case you picked a great career ;) You also earned some points for vocalizing your pleasure (as in not faking it, I should note:  just  letting it carry and not stifling it) and giving the audience a good view of the “action”.*_

 

_So my advice! (Finally)_ _Take it with a grain of salt. Some of it is practical, some of it...a bit less._

 

_-Moderate your “smokage”. If you  absolutely  HAVE to, smoke enough that you’re mellow and relaxed but functional and sharp enough to pay attention to what’s going on _

 

_-Cam somewhere more comfortable. Maybe  move your set-up to a couch or bed, not  just  an office computer chair. Your back will thank you, trust me_

 

_-Keep your props/toys/other stuff within reach or close by. You don’t want to go off-camera too much if you can help it. If you don’t have any toys yet, I recommend having a clean towel and/or some wet wipes to clean up with. Also some some ice water to stay hydrated, especially if you’re camming longer._

 

_-Pace things out. Your first show was only 30 minutes so you want to at least aim for an hour. The site charges premium and VIP users for shows by the hour so bear that mind._

 

_ -Speaking of users, be willing to ban people in chat that are harassing you or making you uncomfortable.  Invest in a chat moderator but in the meantime, if someone requests something you’re not into,  politely  decline and if they keep pressing, ban! Just  be careful, k? Read up on the site policy but don’t let people manipulate you because you’re new. I shouldn’t have to say it but do NOT give anybody your home address or personal contact info. If anybody wants to send you something through the mail, get a PO box and direct them to that. That's not necessary at this stage IMO, more if you get super popular later on._

 

_ -Practice in front of the mirror, addressing the audience, figuring out your expressions, etc. Don’t go full on “Silence of the Lambs” and start monologuing but experiment and find the right tone of voice.  It also helps get over the jitters of just  being on camera._

 

_-Mix things up. Strip, show off different outfits (in your case, play bass), dance. For me, if things get too stale, I have a challenge wheel but that’s because I’m a kinky bitch with a LOT of toys, lmao. Whatever you do, keep yourself engaged with the audience and if you’re stuck, go ahead and ask them for requests. It helps if you build a rapport and are upfront about your hard and soft limits. The anonymous lurkers (we call 'em grays) will try to get you to do whatever and s ince they don't have accounts, they think they can get away with requesting stuff without actually tipping money. Sometimes they'll go as far as pretending to tip! Be aware of that. Tip alerts ALWAYS appear in gold in chat._

 

_-Set up a consistent schedule. Since you’re starting out, don’t quit your day job (if you have one) just  yet. Believe or not, it takes a while to get to the point where you can live  comfortably  doing this for a living. If doing cam shows on Friday is your thing, I recommend having a cam schedule for now that’s Friday AND Saturday. You can include Sunday as well unless you want a day to recover. It's up to you. You want to start off slow and find your groove instead of overextending yourself. Only then you can start building more and more days onto it when you feel ready. Be sure to note any changes to your cam schedule both on your site profile AND through Twitter._

 

_-Be polite and be engaging. Believe it or not, most people become and stay regular fans because of the cam stars themselves. I don't want to downplay the whole thing but it's less about what you DO and more your personality. Even if you don't think it or feel you can't measure up compared to everybody else (especially cam guys who are more fit/bigger dicks, etc), you are 100 percent what someone out there is looking for. Embrace your strengths._

 

_-The most important piece of advice: this is cheesy af but relax, breathe and be yourself._

 

_Good luck! Sorry this got so long but I kept adding stuff lol. Don’t be scared  to ask me for more advice, though.  I love to help out fellow cammers :D_

_ -Mark _

_*unprofessionally speaking, that last stretch of your stream was HOT  _ _. AS. FUCK.”_

 

The rest of the message  was followed by  a string of at least ten flame emojis and Dan felt himself blushing harder than he should’ve  . Most of all he felt  positively  overflowing with all the advice Mark had given him.

 

_> “God, my cup runneth over. Thank you so much, man. :D”_

 

_ >"Lol no problem. I can see you have potential and I know the feel of starting off doing cam shows and not knowing where to even begin. The resources available  are skewed  to cam girls but yeah. Sorry to cut this short but I g2g film a thing so I’ll be away from the computer for a while. I won’t promise anything but I miiiight check in on Friday and see how you’re doing. No pressure. Ngl, but I’ll  probably  _ _be the person spamming the chat wanting to see dat butt :3”_

 

Dan snorted under his breath.

 

_> “Lol I’ll see what I can do. My ass isn’t anything to write home about though.”_

 

_> "HEY, if you got it, flaunt it. I’d say ‘that dick’ but I already saw it from your stream and *okay emoji* *eyes emoji* daaaaamn son. ANYWAY, I should go before I show how immature I actually am despite all the “expertise” I have in camming, lmao. Talk to ya soon ;)”_

 

Dan smiled to himself and crossed his arms behind his head, feeling both relieved and excited. Looks like he had a busy week ahead of him.

\---

By Monday, Arin tried to put any thoughts of Danny out of his mind. Sneering at himself, he put an alert on his phone for Friday so he wouldn't miss when Danny's cam show started. Other than that, he didn't spend much time thinking about him. At least he tried not to. On Wednesday he got home from work and checked his email. Among the spam he saw a forwarded email from the cam site. Logging on, he saw that Danny had accepted his friend request. He had forgotten he even sent one, so far in a fanboyish tizzy he couldn't think straight. Putting it off long enough, he opened the email.

 

_"Hey, Arin my #1 fan! This is  just  to let you know that I have some sexy pics up on my gallery that I spent WAY too much time taking but I thought you might like.  _

 

_ I also have a Twitter (with no followers yet, unfortunately) @Danny_Sexbang~* _

 

_ Hope to see you Friday  _ _!_

 

_-Danny"_

 

Arin swallowed and went to Danny's profile and clicked on the photo gallery.

 

If he tried to ignore the feelings Danny brought out in him that past Friday night (feeling bored, restless and horny) they came roaring back as he clicked through photo after photo. They weren't professional quality level quality, by any means. Still, he found he didn't care as he might have. Like Danny himself, that seemed to add to the low-key casual charm. Some of them were no more explicit than anything he'd see on Instagram. His eyes singled out a few. Danny reclining on a bed of mismatched throw pillows, squeezing a d20 shaped plush. Danny wearing nothing by tighty whites, tube socks and a New York Giants football helmet.  Danny sitting with his blue bass pressed against his chest, his face in profile and pretending to lick the neck of the guitar. Danny shooting the devil horns and sticking his tongue out while wearing spiked leather wristbands and tight red jeans, a related one of Danny wearing a leather vest and a spiked dog collar. Danny in various video game related briefs: Space Invaders, Mario 1-up mushrooms, Legend of Zelda Triforce print, and briefs tiled in PacMan ghosts. The gallery ended with one "cheeky" one of Dan with a fruit sticker stuck to his bare side that says "freshness guaranteed" and Dan winking and grinning  goofily  into the camera. 

 

Arin's heart fluttered, whining under his breath. _God, I have such a stupid fucking crush on this guy._

 

He clicked on the link to Danny's Twitter and saw indeed, he had zero followers.  By the profile picture (Dan with his tongue sticking out in almost a mugshot style picture) and the description, he had the right account, at least  . His collection of Tweets were sparse, most  notably  the first one that said "am i doin this right? lol." He only hesitated for a second before clicking follow.  A brief shot of panic rose in him as he  quickly  changed his own profile pic to something besides a picture of his actual face, instead changing it to a cute anime girl he drew. He scanned his Twitter timeline to delete any tweets that mentioned he was a guy but felt relieved he never seemed to overshare to that degree on his own Twitter,  mostly  complain about his art and animation and Retweet other people's art.

 

How far am I going to let this go on? Arin wondered.  Pretending to be a girl last Friday had been an impulsive act on his part as well as blowing all that money  just  to spend more time watching Danny. At first all he  really  wanted was Danny teasing and flirting with him but it hadn't been enough.

 

He had to be careful. No matter at how their online interactions went, he couldn’t let himself get too carried away. Danny was  just  a cam-star. It’s not like he cared about him besides the money Arin threw him. Their relationship would ever be anything more than that.  He told himself all that as he right-clicked and saved a picture in Danny’s photo gallery of him in the Triforce briefs doing the Tracer victory pose. Arin's eyes lingered on Danny's face, his expression one of carefree giddiness as he balanced on the his tiptoes. It wasn’t even all that sexual but the word that popped into his mind was  just  “beautiful”.

 

Arin’s heart throbbed  painfully  in his chest.

 

_How far am I going to let this go?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not much "happens" in this chapter but I'm glad you guys enjoy it so far. 
> 
> Also, I'd be remiss in not mentioning the germ of this idea started from reading a while ago MidwestChopper's fic "The Show". It won't play out EXACTLY like that story but it did plant the seed of camboy!Dan in some small way :P


	3. Little Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Dan's second cam show, he decides to show off something special.

Dan sighed and squared his shoulders, brushing his hair out of his face with the side of his hand.

 

He had just gotten back from a little shopping trip to Walmart. He wasn’t exactly flush with cash from his weekly paycheck but with that and the money from last week’s show, he had a bit more wiggle room in his meager budget. Mostly the flush feeling was a restless excitement that had been building up in him all week. 

 

Since he reached out to Mark, they had been corresponding off and on a little through email. Though it was nice to get one-on-one help, part of him wanted to nudge the conversation ever so slightly into asking specifically about really, ANYTHING, involving anal.

 

Spending more time on his own thinking about it, he found it didn’t really have anything to do with being thought of as gay. It didn’t seem to worth fretting over pride if he was doing it in his own room by himself, even with the very real possibility his audience might be mostly other men. His only real concern was the risk of getting overly worked up and end up poking his fingers around down there, either end up hurting himself in the process or just plain embarrassing himself in front of all those viewers. It wasn’t hard to picture at all: riding the full-body high of all those viewers, his trembling and curious hands finding their way on their own to unfamiliar spots...

 

If nothing else, Mark didn’t push the subject on his own. Just from his first stream, he had given an abundance of resources on nipple play alone, probably more than he would even have to use but might come in handy if he was running out of ideas and just wanted to skip to the “main event”. He’d even been gracious enough to forward him some sites to buy toys from. It was almost scary the way Mark intuited almost on his own that Dan was relatively straight and didn’t do a lot of experimenting on his own but Dan at least hinted at, if not outright said, he was willing to give most things a shot. There were a few items that gave him pause but he was nowhere near to afford them yet. Still, he bookmarked them. Just in case. 

 

When Friday rolled around, the stage fright gave way to some unexpected blend of excitement mixed with frazzled nerves.

 

Mark was helpful enough to give him a bit of a “shopping list” for accessories and props. He kept things general enough and since he was going to Walmart straight from work and not a fancy sex shop, they were relatively cheap, innocuous things, just in case he’d be skittish about being seen buying them, which he wasn’t. He prided himself on being nonchalant about buying condoms, back when he had girlfriends to buy them for.

 

He really looked at himself now in the mirror and pursed his lips, appraising himself. 

 

It was absolutely an impulse buy, not even expecting to be going through the women’s section on his way to the checkout aisles but his eyes locked in on it and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing it and putting it into his cart. 

 

It was a pair of pastel blue panties printed with tiny prancing unicorns, edged with just a hint of white lace. That item, at least, he hoped the cashier wouldn’t comment on and he was eternally grateful they hadn’t.

 

If he felt like a deviant buying it, he felt more so actually putting it on, his hands shaking like the front door might burst open any moment and somebody might catch him. Once he slid them on, he almost shivered from head to toe at the feeling. They were only plain cotton but there was something so wrong and taboo about wearing panties, his knees almost buckled as the smooth cotton slid against his bare skin, his dick pushing against the front in an obscene and obvious bulge, the tiny scrap doing its best to contain everything within. He could even feel the elastic dig tight around the tops of his inner thighs as it hung just barely over his slender hips.

 

Once he really looked at himself, he wanted to ignore the feeling that washed over him as narcissistic but he met the image looking at him through the mirror with a knowing, heavy-lidded gaze, his lips widening into a saucy smirk. _Damn, I look so fucking cute._

 

Before he could get distracted just staring at himself, he took a long, luxurious but thorough shower. Mark mentioned in passing little pre-show rituals but the one he didn’t mind taking to heart was to see it as preparing for nice, sensual night in. A long shower or relaxing bath, lotion, slipping into something sexy and comfortable and only then could you be in the right mindset to start a cam show, not jittery and nervous. Made sense. 

 

His tiny bathroom was engulfed in steam when he was done and he took his time shaving his face, going back to his room to put on some fancy lotion (also Walmart) that smelled like frosted cupcakes before slipping on the panties and putting on some jeans over it and a flannel shirt, leaving the top few buttons unbuttoned.

 

He gathered his "props" within arms reach of his bed but a bit out of the view of the camera and also moved his bass, electric guitar and amp close by. He figured that would be enough to warm himself up and kill time instead of staring straight ahead at the web camera like a doofus waiting for viewers to show up. That was maybe how he ended up only doing a stream last week for only thirty minutes. That and being stoned. That and being...watched.

 

Also taking Mark's advice, he moved his set-up to the bed, propping his laptop on a chair nearby with some books stacked underneath so it was level and attaching the webcam. Even just sitting back on the edge of the bed once he got the right angle, it already felt ten times better than his computer chair, which was now sporting a permanent towel over the stain until he could afford to replace the whole thing.

 

Adjusting the lights and doing a last-minute check, he leaned forward and clicked the button to start the stream.

 

He released the breath he was holding, taking out his phone and fired off a quick Tweet: nothing too complex, just "stream just started! cum see me, lovelies ;)"

 

He snorted under his breath at his minor attempt at clever flirtiness and put his phone aside, moving in front of the laptop, strapping on his guitar and turning on his amp.

 

Not more than less than a minute plucking through the opening lick to “Stairway to Heaven” when he heard a ding in chat.

 

He leaned over and squinted, smiling as he read.

 

"Hey, ego babe," he said with a friendly wink.

 

**> egoraptor: lol hey. I didn't miss anything, did I?**

 

Dan leaned back and shook his head. "No, you're right on time, actually. How was your week?"

 

**> egoraptor: um...uneventful i guess. why do you ask? :/**

 

To that, Dan shrugged. "I 'unno. Just making conversation...since it's just you and me..." his paused as lips pulled into a teasing smile, lowering his voice to lower, smoother tone. " _For now_."

 

**> egoraptor: uuuugh. you're reminding me I can't afford a private show yet :(**

 

Earlier that week, Dan had put on his profile that he was open for private shows, at Mark’s suggestion. Still, he wasn't expecting any takers just yet. Mark definitely said he'd guide him through as soon as he got his first offer.

 

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Whenever you can afford it is okay with me."

 

**> egoraptor: yeah but...it's still not fair :’(**

 

"Aww, baby girl, don't be sad. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

 

**> egoraptor: WHIP IT OUT >:O**

 

Dan threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Okay, WOW! I forgot you have zero chill." His laughter quieted as he brushed a hand through his hair. "What about a song request?"

 

**> egoraptor: oooo can you sing?**

 

Dan smiled almost shyly. "As a matter of fact, I can. Have anything specific in mind?"

 

**> egoraptor: anything *_***

 

Dan rolled his eyes a little. “Way to narrow things down for me.” He tilted his head backward in thought briefly before giving a patient smile, struck with sudden inspiration. “Actually...do you like Led Zeppelin?”

 

**> egoraptor: hell yeah :D**

 

Dan huffed out a soft laugh. “Alright then. Some Zep for the lady,” and he winked again before adjusting the frayed guitar strap. “Now…” He gave the strings a brief strum with the side of his hand and cleared his throat. “So...I’m not AS good at this song but I’ll try my best, okay?”

 

**> egoraptor: *puts head in hands* kay :3**

 

Dan exhaled, his lips tightening. God, why am I more nervous about playing guitar than I am about showing a bunch of strangers my dick? What is with me?

 

Now he’d had almost three weeks (counting the week of just getting up the nerve to sign up to be a cam star) of getting used to the whole camming thing. At least he knew he didn’t have to go it alone and he was more an active agent in the whole situation. If anybody tried to harass or push him, he had the power to ban them or refuse to do something he didn’t want to do. Even knowing that, just Mark bringing up that as a possibility even just as a friendly warning did unnerve him a little.

 

He cleared his throat and started playing, momentarily getting lost in just playing and letting the melody build and carry. He did some brief vocal warmups in the bathroom so his voice wasn't too quiet or shaky from nerves but he still felt a strange spotlight on him as he forced himself to keep going. 

 

Boy, I'm really earning this money, he thought. It was barely ten minutes in but he could feel the eyes on him, possibly waiting for the reason they tuned in the first place.

 

He tried not to smile and give away the secret that was currently riding up his ass crack under his jeans. He wondered, still keeping part of his focus on finding the right chords, how long he could stand to stretch things out. He wasn't going to rush things tonight. He'd learned his mistakes, what few he knew he did make. Right now, he had to relax but focus. 

 

He paced back and forth across the dirty carpet, occasionally riding the high of the music to toss his hair around and laugh, hearing faintly over his playing the sound of tokens being tipped.

 

When he reached the end, he gave a final strum and help his hand up, panting but triumphantly riding the adrenaline rush. "Thank you, thank you," he chuckled and finally looked through the chat.

 

**> egoraptor: I'm crying holy shit ;_;**

 

"Crying because it was good or crying because my playing is shit?" He said with a wink.

 

**> egoraptor: ooh somebody's modest ;P**

 

Dan sputtered. "I mean...I have to be a _bit_ humble, right? I'm not as good at that song as I am other stuff. Plus actual guitar isn't my strong suit. I'm more good at bass anyway.”

 

He ducked his head and pulled the guitar away, resting it on the edge of the bed. "So did you happen to check out my gallery?"

 

**> egoraptor: oh yeah, definitely! you're like way cute! :D**

 

Dan snorted. "Oh my gawd, TOTES," he joked in a Valley Girl voice before dropping it with a joking purse of his lips. "Did you have any particular favorite?"

 

**> egoraptor: Ummm, it's weird but I really liked the one did where you were doing the Tracer victory pose. Do you play OW?**

 

Dan gave a nod. "Yeah, a little. It's a biiiit too competitive and chaotic for me but I do occasionally jump into Quick Play and mess around, probably piss my teammates off but I don't play with voice chat on so..." He bobbed his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "I guess we'll never know if I’m any good or not.”

 

**> egoraptor: who do you main? I main Pharah btw**

 

"I main...I guess I don't main anybody. I play Mercy, mostly." He laughed. "Honestly, it depends on how high I am though...when I'm reaaaaally baked, I just like to play Skyrim by myself and not...y'know, have multiple heart attacks while I play a game.”

 

**> egoraptor: that's cool. would you ever want to game with me?**

 

Before Dan had a chance to answer, egoraptor immediately answered with "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy :S"

 

"Oh no, you're not being pushy." He leaned back on his palms thoughtfully and popped his lips. "I can think about it. I don't play a lot of multiplayer games," and he gave a shrug. "Mostly I game by myself 'cuz...like I said, my go-to is to smoke a bowl and just go around, explore, do whatever." To cut the weird tension, he rolled his eyes at himself. "But then again, I don't have a roommate...or a girlfriend so I HAVE that luxury.”

 

**> egoraptor: why do you not have a gf?**

 

Dan frowned. Oof. That was a loaded question. "Ehhh I just...I don't know. I'm kinda...burned out on the dating scene. It's..." He scratched the side of his head. "It's complicated but the last relationship I was in, when we broke up...it really just kind of dawned on me that I make kind of a shitty boyfriend."

 

**> egoraptor: why, if you don’t mind me asking?**

 

Dan sighed heavier. "Because I forget birthdays and like...important events and milestones and sometimes I never want to go anywhere fun or exciting like...plus the weed thing...it's a dealbreaker for a lot of girls, especially if for me it's getting baked and then playing games for hours on end."

 

He exhaled hard. Wow, that got REALLY personal. Thank god he left out the part about his periodic depressive slumps curling up in bed and staring at the wall.  "So yeah...not really in the market for a girlfriend at the moment."

 

**> egoraptor: aww. You can be my bf :)**

 

Dan snorted, ready to leave all this depressing conversation in the dust. "Keep tippin’ and I can be whatever you want, baby,” and he gave a jokingly sexy pout, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

 

**> egoraptor: AW YEAH. >:D**

**> you did say you had a something big planned too, right?**

 

Dan rolled his eyes coyly, pretending to fiddle with his shirt buttons. “Yeah, I did say something like that. Do you think you can be patient until I…” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, waggling his eyebrows. “...whip it out?”

 

**> egoraptor: I’ll try D;**

 

Dan sat back on one of his palms, opening his legs, drawing one finger up and down along the raised inner seam of his jeans. “I think you’ll like it, ego...if I do say so myself.”

 

**> egoraptor: ugh Danny you’re such a tease ;_;**

 

Dan smirked. He didn't honestly know if the best part of camming was just the one on one teasing with egoraptor but it was up there, for sure.

 

“Aw, what kind of cam star would I be if I didn’t tease you a little bit?” He closed his legs and rubbed his palms over the tops of his thighs. “Think you behave yourself until then?”

 

**> egoraptor: YES *pouts* :(**

 

Dan chuckled and rose from the bed. “Good girl.” He didn’t think much of that comment more than just being flirty as he strapped the guitar back on but glanced back at the chat for a moment. 

 

**> egoraptor: you think I’m a good girl? :3**

 

Dan huffed out a laugh. “Uhhh...depends. Would a ‘good girl’ spend her Fridays watching some guy jerk off in his bedroom?”

 

**> egoraptor: as long as that ‘good girl’ gets to slurp up that jizz afterward, I don’t care lmao ;P**

 

Dan snorted. “Oh my GOD! You’re so nasty, ego.”

 

**> egoraptor: c’mon. I know you love it ;)**

 

Dan pursed his lips, glancing away. “Uh...heh, no comment.” He’d be lying the idea of egoraptor, whoever she was, obediently lapping him up didn’t give him a private shiver, especially the thought of her looking up at him with big blue eyes and black hair curtaining her face. He may not have been in the right state of mind last week but those slim details had somehow been etched directly into his brain. It shouldn’t have been THAT much of a surprise. He was pretty horny and the thought of a cute girl watching him would probably do that.

 

He laughed with distraction and shook his head. “Aaaaanyway, one more song while we wait for the room to fill up?”

 

**> egoraptor: ok. Surprise me**

 

Dan sucked his teeth and shifted on the balls of his feet. “Alright. How about something a bit...obscure?” He stooped down and clicked on the wah pedal. “So this song is a bit slower but I hope you like it.”

 

He closed his eyes and took a breath as he played the syrupy slow opening licks.

 

_The sun don’t shine_

_The moon don’t move the tides,_

_To wash me clean_

_The sun don’t shine_

_The moon_ don’t _move the tides,_

_To wash me clean_

_Why so unforgiving, and why so cold_

_Been a long time crossing Bridge of Sighs_

_Cold wind blows_

_The gods look down in anger at this poor child_

_Cold wind blows_

_The gods look down in anger at this poor child_

_Why so unforgiving, and why so cold_

_Been a long time crossing Bridge of Sighs_

 

It wasn’t a long song and not as difficult with so many different parts as “Stairway to Heaven” but something about it made a heaviness seep into his very bones, swaying in place and letting the music take him, like the rolling tide pulling him into some cold ocean. Still, he wasn’t so far gone in thinking how slow and sensual it was, maybe putting any viewers in the right mood.  

 

The way the song was arranged, he could end up playing it for hours but he picked a place to end it so it didn't feel abrupt and shook himself off. "How's that, ego?"

 

**> egoraptor: wow. What song was that? :O**

 

Dan laughed reflexively. “It’s by Robin Trower. Told you it was a bit obscure. Did you like it?”

 

**> egoraptor: I am super wet so...yes. LOL**

 

Dan wrinkled his nose. “I’d say that’s too much information but all things considered, I am glad I could heh...inspire that reaction.” And winked.

 

**> egoraptor: UNGH. <3**

 

He leaned over and saw the chat room was starting to trickle in viewers. “Hey guys, my name is Danny. Glad you could join me tonight. I’m just playing a little guitar and then we’ll get this show underway.” He chuckled softly. “I should say this is a biiiit different from when I had a band. Shows didn’t usually end with me getting a bit…” He dropped his voice down lower and stared into the camera with a sultry expression, his lips pulling into a smirk. “... _dirty_.”

 

Wow, the practice beforehand actually helped as he saw multiple token alerts one after another scrolling down the chat.

 

He purred. “Since you lovelies are here, can you give me a request?” He was almost too quick to add with a soft chuckle.“Nothin’ crazy, though. No Buckethead shit.”

 

He muted the feedback buzzing off the strings with his palm as he scanned the chat. A lot of eclectic choices, mostly Metallica for some reason. He found his eyes searching for egoraptor but it occurred to him he shouldn’t go out of his way to play favorites. Give somebody else his attention. 

 

Dan whistled. “Heh, a LOT of Metallica.” He held his hands up. “Okay, okay. I can only pick one.” Thinking quickly, he added. “Highest tip wins.”

 

After that, the chat burst in a flurry of activity but out of the scramble one victor emerged.

 

“Okay, so...hotpepper_vernon...looks like you win. Ha, congratulations. ‘Sober’ by Tool it is. Good choice, by the way. Oooh, but first-”

 

He took his guitar off briefly and set it on the bed and made a show of shaking his hair out of his eyes with a flick of his head and unbuttoning his shirt and letting it drop to the floor before strapping his guitar back on, flexing his fingers.

 

“You guys ready to get evil?” He lowered his eyelids and smirked, giving his lips a teasing lick with the edge of his tongue.

 

His answer was the chime of tokens and even from far away, he could see out of focus a few people do the devil horns text emoticon but he couldn’t let himself get distracted enough to read everything.

 

He planted his feet and began playing, immediately regretting he wasn’t playing this on bass but he’d already committed to it, as well to committing to a more muted, less voice-shredding approximation of Maynard Keenan’s voice. He had the rest of the stream to do, after all, and neighbors. He was already getting out of breath rocking in place and headbanging through the solo, the high of performing crackling across his skin like static electricity.

 

When he finished, he was staggering on his feet and his lungs ached. “WHEW!”

 

He put his guitar aside and turned off the amp, sitting on the edge of his bed as he looked through the chat log while he uncapped his water bottle. Reading, he smirked to himself at the viewers practically creaming themselves, coyly rolling his eyes at their compliments. God, how long HAD it been since he performed onstage? Hell, thinking back, how many shows had this kind of overwhelming reaction from a show? He didn’t think their band was that terrible but he was often very lucky to even just get a pat on the back after a gig.

 

“Guys! Oh my god, _stop._ Heh, you’re making me blush,” he giggled as he gulped down another mouthful of water.

 

He was answering a few odd questions about his favorite bands and music when he saw someone enter the chat.

 

**> markiplier: yoooo**

 

Dan wrinkled his nose and smiled wide. “Oh, hey! I didn’t think you’d show.”

 

**> markiplier: of course I was gonna show. Did I miss anything? ;)**

 

Dan scoffed playfully. “Only me rocking the fuck out, that’s all.” Shifting on the bed, he scooted backward and stooped down to peel off his socks. He didn’t think anything of it except his feet were getting uncomfortably hot but when he saw the chat explode, mostly in all-caps with “FEET” and tokens loudly being tipped, he froze and then snorted, shaking his head. “What? You want to see my gross, nasty feet? REALLY?”

 

To his surprise, there was a sizeable chunk answering ‘Yes’ and tipping to motivate him. He looked for egoraptor but they were silent about the whole thing so that just left Mark.

 

**> markiplier (private): LOL, oh yeah I forgot to tell you about foot fetish stuff. It’s up to you but just letting them see is fine if you don't swing that way **

 

Dan sighed and shrugged. “I mean, okay.” With a grunt, he scooted further back, planting his feet on the edge of the bed so that they were within view. He sat perched uncomfortably for almost a minute straight while tokens were being tipped before he set his feet back on the carpeted floor, shaking his head. “Okay, okay. Enough of that for now. Heh, it’s not for me to judge but just FYI to you lovely nasty freaks out there, that’s the extent of any foot stuff I’m gonna do.” With another soft laugh, he added. “And I mean ‘lovely nasty freaks’ with all due respect.”

 

**> markiplier: nice recovery *thumbs up emoji* NOW LET’S SEE THAT BUTT**

 

Dan let out a sudden shout of laughter. “Oh my GOD!” He shook his head, more tickled than anything, especially seeing that Mark was more or less leading a cheer in chat for him to show off his ass.

 

Rolling his eyes but smiling all the while, he shook his head. “You guys are the worst, I swear. But…” He clapped. “I’ll give you lovely nasty freaks what you want.”

 

Here it is, Dan thought. The big moment. He didn’t honestly know who was more excited: him or his audience.

 

“You guys ready?”

 

Dan got up from the side of the bed and turned around, looking over his shoulder at the camera. “So earlier today, I went shopping and I saw something...heh, I knew I _had_ to have it, y’know?”

 

He tossed his hair and opened the metal button of his jeans and eased the zipper down. His hands went to the slackened waistband and he slowly rocked himself out of his jeans, arching his back and sliding it down over his backside and then leaning over to slide them completely off

 

As he rose to his full height, he could hear the answering tumbling cacophony of tokens being tipped and he couldn’t help smiling to himself as he turned around, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Do you like it? It’s a...heh...little small on me but let’s just say I don’t plan on wearing it out very much.” He gave his viewers a cheeky wink as his hand drifted over his stomach. “This is just a little special treat for you lovelies. Hopefully, I get some more cute things to show off for you.”

 

**> markiplier: lol oh I don’t think you need to worry about that, trust me ;)**

 

Seeing Mark reminded him of something and he turned around, adjusting the drooping waistband of the panties as he put one hand on the mattress and leaned over. Smoothing one palm over his ass, he winked at the camera before giving it a light, teasing open-handed smack, making him softly cry out and jerk and then chuckle at his own overblown reaction.

 

“Ah! Heh, that didn’t actually hurt. Just stung a little.”

 

He turned enough around enough to glance at chat and immediately snort.

 

“ ‘Twerk”? I’m sorry, have you SEEN my ass? I have like...nothing to work with, here. I have a _literal_ pancake ass.”

 

**> egoraptor: LMAO, I’d take a bite out of that pancake. Just sayin’ ;D**

**> markiplier: NIIIICE *high five***

 

Dan snorted again. “Nice to see you two gettin’ along.”

 

He sat back on his palms, stretching out his legs with a long groan, glancing down and noticing the head of his penis was peeking out past the top of his panties.

 

He giggled and put a coy hand over his mouth, grinning uncontrollably. “OOPS. Looks like I had a little tip slip.”

 

He figured that was bound to happen at some point, sooner rather than later. He’d never bought women’s underwear, especially underwear for the intent of wearing himself but if it was only for wearing in these kinds of situations, it seemed alright. Even still, now that he had been wearing it for some time, the fact that it was not tailored to his body in the way he would’ve liked in a comfortable way was a mild annoyance. It might be worth asking Mark after the stream about it. Still, there wasn’t much he could do about it but grin and bear it. It was going to be a relief, in more ways than one, when he could finally take it off...just not yet.

 

He palmed himself through his underwear, covertly adjusting it against his crotch while he eyed chat, smiling to himself at the steady stream of tips.

 

“Aww, I’m glad you lovelies like it. I might have to go a size up next time, though. Heh, it wasn’t exactly made to cover big ol’ dicks but it’s fine. Mostly I got it because it looked cute. I really like unicorns, plus it’s blue. Blue’s like...my favorite color.”

 

**> markiplier: (private to DANNY_SEXBANG~*) did you set up a PO box yet?**

 

Dan grunted and leaned forward to type.

 

**> DANNY_SEXBANG~* (private to markiplier) no not yet**

 

**> markiplier: (private) AH. you may want to sooner rather than later. I think some peeps are eager to send you stuff ;)**

 

Sure enough, he saw multiple users asking if they’d send him stuff. Most polite, some...less so.

 

“No, I don’t have a PO box YET. I will soon, don’t worry. Oooh, actually...what might be fun is...like...so when I get a PO box, I can sort of an unboxing thing.” He rolled his eyes. “I know Youtubers do that with makeup and stuff.” He waved his hand. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He pointed an accusing finger at the camera. “But you better not send me any gross shit. Like actual...feces. C’mon. Don’t be that guy.”

 

As he was rolling his eyes with disapproval, Dan squinted as he read one of the chat messages as he took another gulp of water:

 

**> are you a Little?**

 

Dan chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “A Little? A little what?”

 

Almost immediately he saw Mark’s tag pop up. 

 

**> markiplier: lmao oh you sweet summer child XD**

 

Dan found himself wrinkling his nose. Okay, something he didn’t know and would probably have to ask Mark later about.

 

A little further down, he got a message that seemed related to that one from a different user. 

 

**> u looking for a Daddy, Danny? :3**

 

Dan kept his expression neutral as he absorbed this. Okay, he was familiar with daddy kink a little, if only in passing and just being on the Internet. It caught him off-guard but on the other hand, it didn’t seem like harassment or something worth banning anybody over. 

 

Dan sucked his teeth. “Well...not at the moment, no. I just...haven’t found the right one.” He chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair. “I’m _very_ picky.”

 

**> awww. I’d treat you so good, sweetheart <3**

 

Dan let himself smile through the patronizing compliment.  “Aww, you’re sweet but...I’m not looking for a Daddy right now. I…” He quickly chose his words. He didn’t want to come off mean but at the same time, didn’t want to encourage this guy too much. “I don’t like being tied down, y’know?”

 

**> ok but if you change your mind, I’ll be right here. I’d love to spoil you, sweetie. ;)**

 

Dan smiled through the mild skeevy feeling at that message. _Get in line, asshole._

 

“Heh, in the meantime, you can spoil me with me tips, maybe?”

 

That seemed to work as the user tipped him as he turned his attention to take a sip from his bottle of water. When he looked back at the chat, he tried to not let his expression change with disappointment. Great, he’s back.

 

**> you gonna show us that hole, sweetheart? <3**

 

Dan’s eyebrows jumped once his eyes took in the words. “Oh...you want to see…?”

 

Nervousness started to creep around his neck. He didn’t expect anybody to notice he wasn’t doing anything anal. Then again...they only wanted to see it. Maybe he could work around that.

 

Even without Mark explaining what a Little was, he could understandably guess it was just the gender-neutral term for involved with daddy kink and he’d seen enough porn and cybered enough to reasonably switch from being dominant to submissive. It was all on his terms. This guy, whoever the hell he was, had to remember that.

 

He took a breath to steady his nerves and slowly combed his fingers through his hair.

 

“Well, I…” He cast his eyes downwards and made his voice softer and smaller. “I’ve never...done that before but...if you just want to see, I guess that’s okay.”

 

Swallowing, he scooted back and spread his legs, reaching down and pulling back the taut elastic, inching it to the side.

 

“Like this?”

 

**> fuck yeah baby. touch it for me ;)**

 

He chuckled. It seemed to sit easier with him if he had at least a sense of humor about it.  “First you just wanted a peek, now you want me to touch it?” He sucked his teeth. “So nasty.”

 

The only instinct he had really before he went ahead was to lick his finger before putting his hand in between his legs, blindly feeling around underneath his balls until he felt his fingertip push in a fraction, his stomach bottoming out at the unfamiliar sensation as he pulled it back and circled around the dip there. He made a mental note that that was where it was for later.

 

He swallowed, barely biting his lip at the tickle. “Ah...H-here?”

 

**> mmmhmm you a virgin, Danny? ;)**

 

Dan let himself smile. “Yeah. Is it like... _totally_ obvious?”

 

**> mm-hmm. You look soooo tight, just aching to be filled. <3**

 

Still not too crazy. He was hoping that wouldn’t become his schtick; the blushing anal virgin. He didn’t even have to ask Mark to know he couldn’t keep that act up forever. It wasn’t too far away from how he was already so it wasn’t much of a stretch but still.

 

He hummed and circled his fingertip around the puckered ring, swallowing the odd flutter in his stomach.  “Heh. You could say that. I’m a bit nervous about doing it, though. I’m kinda…” He paused before shooting the camera a coy look. “Saving myself for somebody special.”

 

Tip after tip after tip. Dan tried not to grin too much at that.

 

His hand gravitated back up and he squeezed himself through the soft cotton. “Tch, I say that but I really don’t know if I can wait that long. I’m way too curious about how it’d feel, y’know? But…” he shook his head. “I don’t have any toys or anything. Kinda saving up for that. I…” he rolled his eyes. “I started looking up toys online and there are a lot that I’ve got my eye on.” He chuckled. “Mostly vibes.”

 

He snickered at the chat, seeing among the messages somebody actual post the Futurama ‘Shut up and take my money!’ meme.

 

“Well, I was gonna wait to open up that PO box but you guys reaaaally want to give me free shit, I can do that. I’ll probably say when it’s up on Twitter first and then put it on my profile. Until then,” he pretended to sigh wearily, shaking his head and chuckling. “You’ll have to make due with me getting my nice outfit all wet and filthy. Tsk. Oh well.”

 

He hummed louder as he deepened the pressure of his palm, pinching and gently fondling himself through the softness with his fingertips. “Mmmm...I wish you could fuckin’ feel this. It’s soooo nice and soft.” He sucked his teeth. “It is a bit too tight, though. Lemme just...take this thing off.”

 

Putting his legs together, he hooked his thumbs under the straining elastic waistband, carefully easing it away from his aching hips and slowly sliding them down his long thighs and then all the way off. Before he tossed it on the floor, he held balled up scrap in his hand as a wild idea crossed his mind.

 

He let himself smirk as he spread his legs open, leaning back on his palms. He glanced at chat for a moment with requests, a few anticipating him gagging himself with the panties and he shook his head.

 

“Oh no, nothing like that. Some of you are on the same page, though. Plus I mean...don’t you want to hear me, hear how _loud_ I get?”

 

He grabbed a corner of the panties now stretched out of shape, letting the cotton faintly trail along his inner thighs, down and down, right to his pulsing erection.

 

His eyelids flickered, the tickling sensation making his legs fall just a little bit more open, a soft swear falling from his lips.

 

“Fuuuuck, you have no idea how this feels...” He gathered up the underwear in his hand and gently stroked himself with it, faintly gasping. “N-not just...mmm, that’s it's soft but...like...mmmn, sooooo not what I usually do but…” He broke off in a moan. “God, I just can’t fuckin’ help myself.” He whimpered. “It just feels soooo fuckin’ good…”

 

Dan knew in the back of his mind this or something like this would happen. Sure, he had jerk-off sessions that were more about drawing the pleasure out than a quick release but those were very rare, more often than not in cases where there were other people under the same roof and he couldn’t afford to just lay back, pull up a few tabs of porn on his phone or laptop and just switch around between videos or even conjure up a fantasy out of his own mind without being interrupted. The first time camming it was hastened by imagining egoraptor and then letting himself focus on the pleasure of the act but despite acting, however subtly, like a submissive, it wasn’t just about his own pleasure but that he was performing, not necessarily faking it but acting like he was voyeuristically teasing somebody at the far edge of the bed, somebody who made no bones about how much the sight of him was turning them on.

 

If this was what camming actually was and what it entailed, he understood it now or at least more fully than he did before.

 

He covered his hand more fully with the tiny scrap of underwear and wrapped his hand around his dick, his hips jerking at the feeling before he stroked himself from base to tip, moaning and letting his head fall back, his body quivering as the sensations danced along his bare skin enough to make his toes curl. His fingers twitched and he swallowed, suppressing the urge to go faster. Going as slow as he was, he might still end up chafing his dick after the stream. At least going slow might minimize that.

 

He bunched up the sheets with his free hand and groaned as he felt the release of his precum wet his hand through the thin cotton. “Shit...I’m already makin’ a mess. Heh.”

 

\---

 

Arin swallowed, his hand covering his mouth, his ears poised for any noise just outside of his room. His girlfriend Suzy was home at the apartment tonight and was painting in the living room and there’d be no way to shoo her out of the place for the night without her asking questions. Besides, it was her night off. Why should he try to get her to leave because he wanted to privacy to watch Danny?

 

He felt even more aware of her presence not far away when Danny revealed those unicorn panties, almost squeezing his hand completely numb between his thighs, waiting rapt for Danny to start touching himself so he could do the same. He could have done so earlier, but he wanted to wait, to time things just right. It didn’t help Danny was actually taking things slower this time so he practically had to edge away from even touching himself, lightly feeling himself through his underwear, all the while watching. Watching this guy sprawl back on his unmade bed with his wild curly hair and those bewitching eyes, looking right out of his computer, at him, like a sweet but wanton treat with those long legs spread wide open, just for him.

 

I’m actually going to run out of money, Arin fretted in the back of his mind but he hoped his account could hold out to the end. He didn’t even know if he could hold out much longer.

 

Arin nearly jumped right out of his skin as he heard something granular hit and then spill out onto the linoleum floor followed by loud distressed meowing.

 

“Oh, god-ARIN! Mochi spilled his food all over the floor!” he heard Suzy call out.

 

“Uh?! Y-yeah, hang on a second!”

 

In a panic just in case Suzy would come in to find him curled up in a transfixed coil watching a pornstar jerk himself off with a pair of panties, very reluctantly he put the audio on mute, minimized the window and closed his laptop before stumbling out and into the kitchen area to find Suzy kneeling on the floor trying to shovel the rest of the spilled cat food back into the bag while Mimi and Mochi crowded around her pecking at the discarded pieces.

 

Arin scowled, suppressing his annoyance. “Alright, you two brats,” he muttered before picking the cats up one by one and setting them far enough away on their cat beds before he strode back to the kitchen, taking out the dustpan and trying to clean up in a way that wouldn’t seem suspiciously like he was in a hurry to go back to his room.

 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Suzy shook her head, dusting off her knees as she stood up.

 

Arin scoffed, trying to catch his breath. “It’s okay. These things happen.”

 

“Was I...interrupting something?”

 

“Huh?!”

 

Suzy smirked at him and pointedly eyed his crotch. He looked down and was mortified to find his erection was poking very obviously through his pajama pants.

 

“Uh...n-no! I mean-”

 

“Aww, baby. Were you having some alone time?”

 

She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, slow. Arin hummed. God, that wasn’t helping.

 

“Yeah, I mean...I figured you were busy and I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“Mmmm. So sweet.” Suzy cupped his face and kissed him again. “We can do something later, if you’re still up and if I’m not too tired, okay?”

 

She pressed herself close and Arin grunted, almost tempted to just leave the cam site alone and talk Suzy into fucking now and painting later. She had entirely too few days off and their work schedules left them both exhausted when they weren’t still working.

 

Later.

 

“Okay...I’ll save some up for you later,” he shakily chuckled, giving her a stray squeeze on the behind and she giggled, swatting his hand. 

 

“Eww.” She wrinkled her nose cutely at him but kissed him as he let go, going back to his room.

 

As he sat back on his bed and retrieved his laptop, the thought occurred to him. What am I doing? He was turning down sex with his girlfriend...to watch a cam star. By himself. And he’d probably blow his load completely afterward and not be able to get it up when Suzy would slide into bed later. 

 

He swallowed that feeling down, excuses spooling out.

 

Sure, if it was just a video, that’d be one thing. He could always search for it and watch it later. But this was a live stream, happening right now. He’d waited all week for this. Danny had expected him to come back. More than that, he was happy to see him.

 

He was far too quick to open his laptop back up and pull the window back up, putting his headphones and unmuting the audio before his conscience could protest.

 

Might as well see this through to the end.

 

\---

Dan bit into the flesh of his bottom lip, hissing under his breath. The friction from the panties was starting to burn, and not in a good way.

 

“Fuck...I think I might need...something…” he muttered with distraction, setting the panties aside and grabbing a nearby bottle of lotion, squirting a messy glob of it onto his hand and wrapping it around his shaft, letting out a shaky moan that dissolved into a pleased hum at the cool slippery sensation. His grip tightened, building up to the rhythm he had before, working himself a little faster

 

“Shit...m-much...ah...better…mmmmn...”

 

Now that he was less stoned than before, he was more aware of the devolution of noises coming out of his mouth. Jerking off alone, he wasn’t exactly analyzing the kinds of noises he would let out involuntarily unless he was trying to do it and not get caught. He was still at the point where he was thinking of nothing else except getting off but he did notice now as his breath was getting short, what was coming out of his mouth was more choked and higher pitched, breaking off into almost chirpy squeaks.

 

Whatever. It wasn’t like he could help it. Maybe all the prospective Daddies in the audience would think he was trying to act cute.

 

His head was leaned back and he could feel his left leg start to shake. His free hand twisted the handful sheets next to him hard, the muscles straining tighter and tighter, arching himself almost completely off his bed.

 

“F-fuck…’m about to cum...so fuckin’ c-close...shit shit shit shit…”

 

His voice was a strained whine as he tried to suck in air to breathe before the shivering full body rush barreled through him, cum hitting him square in the chest in hot irregular spurts, letting out a groan despite his raw throat. He passed his clean hand over his leg to calm it's shaking as he squirted the rest of his release out, squeezing delicately as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Oh my _god_...heh…”

 

He let go of his wilted dick as his body continued to tremble, drawing a fingertip through the sticky mess dripping down his chest.

 

Fuck it, he thought as he brought his finger that hadn’t been covered in lotion to his lips and licked it clean. Better than last time, he thought. Not nearly as bitter.

 

His eyelids were heavy but he tossed his head to wake himself up. He had to at least sign off before he could collapse for the night.

 

“Heh, I don’t know how I feel about that being my signature move, eating my own jizz at the end.” He rolled his eyes and smirked. “Then again, I am a dirty boy so maybe it’s okay.”

 

Stretching carefully, he sat up in a more comfortable position. “Well, that’s all for tonight. I’ll try to shoot for tomorrow, find some fun things to do together but if not, I’ll see you lovelies on Friday. Come and see me and…” He smiled sleepily but with just a hint of secretive promise. “Who knows? I’m fine letting Friday be my night to get a little naughty,” He clicked his tongue and winked.

 

“Anyway, until then, you can follow my Twitter. I’ll definitely get that PO box soon. I hope to get some presents from you guys.” He pursed his lips flirtily. “Go ahead and spoil me. Until Friday, byeeee!”

 

He waved a few times before leaning over and clicking the button to end the stream. Only once he was sure he wasn’t being watched could he let his smile drop and clean the cum off his chest and stomach with the wipes in the pile by his bed out of view of the webcam.

 

After he had tossed the dirty wipes in the trash, he laid back and groaned, rubbing his face, letting himself cool down.

 

Before the fatigue could completely immobilize him, his stomach growled and with a fitful groan, he rolled over and went into the kitchen. As he munched on a cold Poptart, he carefully unplugged the webcam and moved the chair his laptop was sitting on, scrolling quickly through his new crop of messages for anything promising before he could turn in. One from Mark that he could set aside to read tomorrow but his interest was momentarily piqued.

 

One private show request...from egoraptor.

 

“Oh...shit.” His chuckle came out muffled with a mouthful of Poptart before he clicked accept. Like there was any doubt in his mind that he wanted to perform just for his number one fan.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...happy holidays? ^_^;
> 
> This'll probably be my last fic update for the year. If I haven't said it already, thank you, everybody, for reading, commenting and leaving kudos on my stories. It really means a lot to me. <3
> 
> if you feel like tipping, you can at my ko-fi page here: https://ko-fi.com/amandroid
> 
> see you next year with more...smut mostly likely :3


	4. Dirty Laundry pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin meets one of his neighbors...

Feeling equal parts groggy and guilty, Arin offered to take his and Suzy’s laundry down to the apartment building’s ground floor laundry room. Just like he feared, after Danny’s stream and saving everything up for that Friday, once she got into bed, he found himself unable to get it up for more than a minute. She wasn’t mad, of course. She was actually pretty understanding overall about his porn habits but it didn’t make him feel any better about it. Adding to that, he made the split-second decision to put in an offer for a private show. He could almost hear the cartoon chomp sound effect it took out of his savings account, the invisible web of lies drawing tighter. 

 

As he lugged the heavy basket down the stairs, he wondered how he could possibly explain away the missing money if Suzy found out. She always made a point to be on top of the budget. If she couldn’t find that money going to video games or anime merchandise, then what? Would he have to come clean then? He hated down to his core that he was going behind Suzy’s back like this but he’d put himself in this situation. He might as well hope if and when she did find out, she’d understand and not be too angry with him.

 

There was no actual door to the laundry room, just an open doorway that he couldn’t immediately see inside as he was turning sideways trying to get the unwieldy basket through. Once he cleared his way through the door, he looked up to see he wasn’t alone.

 

“Oh, shit! I’m so-”

 

Arin couldn’t finish his sentence as he took in the other occupant.  

 

The guy was tall and skinny with bushy brown hair, wearing a worn flannel shirt and jeans, stooped over the washing machine. At the sound of Arin's voice, he pulled his head up and smiled easily at him.

 

“It’s alright, man. I’m just getting my stuff out of the machine then it’s all yours.”

 

Arin’s lips attempted to twitch into a smile but his mouth didn’t seem to be working properly. He knew it was rude to stare but he couldn’t help it. Maybe it just came from looking at the pictures in his gallery so often or how he spent last night but...this guy looked JUST like Danny: same hair, same general build, same facial features. The resemblance was nothing short of uncanny.

 

“Uh…” He shook his head, blinking and nervously chuckled. The guy was too busy methodically pulling his wet clothes out of the machine so he wasn’t paying him any immediate attention and couldn't see Arin gawking at him like an idiot. “Nu...heh, no problem. I c-can wait.”

 

“Alright, man.” He grunted as he pulled out what looked like a towel or a sheet from the bottom. “I’ll be all done in a sec’.”

 

Arin nodded. “O-okay...”

 

As he started to move out of the doorway and further into the cramped room, his eyes drifted to the basket at the guy’s feet. The whole time he was thought, ‘No, it can’t be possible. There’s no way this camstar he’d become obsessed with was living in his piddly little apartment building. It had to be a coincidence.’

 

Then he saw something in the pile of wrinkled, damp clothes, partially hidden but definitely pale blue. As he discreetly as he could, he tilted his head to the side and peered closer. Whatever it was...was patterned with tiny white unicorns.

 

Arin’s hands shook and he almost dropped the heavy laundry basket, his heart beginning to pound as his palms turned slippery with sweat but he fought to grip the basket tighter. 

 

It was him. Danny. Standing right in front of him.

 

With a winsome hum, Danny shut the lid of the washing machine. “She’s all yours, man.”

 

“Oh…” he murmured, trying to knock some sense into his locked brain. “O-okay…”

 

Shuffling, he set the laundry basket on the floor and started the washing cycle, pouring in a capful of detergent and tossing the clothes in as he watched Danny out of the corner of his eye put his own clothes into the dryer beside him, now positive even if it was only for a split second catch Danny toss the unicorn panties he wore last night into the dryer.

 

Arin moved almost automatically, struggling to process everything as his hands blindly tossed clothes in until his hands found nothing more in the basket and he forced himself to stop. 

 

Danny finished soon after him, taking a dryer sheet out of a box sitting in his laundry basket and tossing it in before closing the door and turning the dial on the top.

 

Arin jumped as if spooked as Danny sucked his teeth. “Well, that’s done, at least.”

 

Arin nodded slightly in agreement, averting his eyes from the other man. Shit, what should he do? Even if he could tell Danny he had seen him online and he was a fan, Danny only knew him as egoraptor. A girl. A girl that looked Suzy. His stomach churned sickly. 

 

Maybe he could just start a conversation with him? He had nothing to do while the washing machine was running and the super had a rule of not leaving laundry unattended anyway. Like it or not, he was stuck here for a while. Might as well.

 

Arin cleared his throat. “So uh...how...uh...long have you been ah...l-living here?”

 

Danny perked up and looked at him curiously. “Who, me? Uh…” He rolled his eyes in thought, wincing slightly. “Want to say...eh...almost a year, give or take a couple of months.”

 

Arin nodded. “Cool.” Only after the couple second pause, he realized he should say how long HE had been living in the building as well to keep the conversation going. “Uh me...about...six months. It’s…” He sputtered and shrugged in an attempt to be casual. “It’s whatever, you know.”

 

“Heh. I getcha. I mean, trust me. I’ve lived in _much_ worse places.”

 

Arin chuckled lightly back, feeling already less uptight. “I dunno, just...I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

 

“Oh…” Danny sucked his teeth and shrugged. “I mostly keep to myself.” Danny laughed suddenly, running a hand through his hair. “Oh uh...my name’s Dan, by the way.”

 

As Arin held his hand to shake, he was about to say his own name but stopped short. “A...uh...j...Randall.” He resisted the urge to wince painfully at himself but it was the first name that popped into his head. Might as well own up to it and at least act like he was telling the truth.  

 

Danny smirked at him with amusement. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Randall.”

 

Arin’s lips twisted into a smile, hoping that conveyed well enough that he meant to say that and was just being shy. Danny had no reason to be suspicious of him as long as he didn’t do or say anything stupid. “Heh, nice to meet you too.”

 

He leaned sideways against the washing machine, aware of the silence begin to grow and immediately his restless mind began to whirl with anxiety. Shit, what should he say now?! He hated mingling and small talk. The whole situation was like something out of his worst nightmare. All he could do now maybe was own up to it.

 

He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck as he ducked his head. “Shit...sorry, man. I’m not good at like...conversations and stuff.”

 

Danny smiled at him. “It’s okay. I’m not really either but I’ve learned to get used to it. Like...when I was a little kid, family get-togethers and stuff used to wipe me out. I mean, I didn’t have any relatives I was scared or nervous around, just being around all the people and having to be sociable, just…” Danny chuckled, more to himself than to Arin as he leaned back against the dryer, crossing his arms. “I was 100 percent the kid who would just hide under the tables during Thanksgiving and stuff, or just run around with my sister playing tag and y’know. The games that were literally just ‘chase each other around’”

 

Arin laughed more genuinely and let his posture relax. “Yeah, I’m very familiar with those games.”

 

Danny chuckled, brushing a hand through his messy hand before looking at some spot on his chest, his smile brightening. “Oh, I like your shirt, by the way. Mei...from Overwatch?”

 

“Oh!” Arin looked down and chuckled like it was a surprise to even him that he was wearing it.  “Y-yeah. I thought the design was cute so...do you...play Overwatch?”

 

_You idiot. You asked him that last night._

 

The pessimist in him was wary, though. It was hard to be aware of it in the heat of the moment but the days leading up to Danny’s stream, it had one of a million little niggling thoughts, even just from pouring over the little details of Danny’s pictures like the posters on his walls and the books lining his bookshelf. You idiot, that voice would say. He’s probably just playing that up, being a nerdy gamer guy. He probably only took those pictures to get sad gullible morons like you to throw money at him.

 

Danny nodded. “A little bit. I’m not like...super good at the game but I like to play it every once in a while, just join a team and mess around.” Danny chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. “It’s a liiittle frustrating because I tend to main as Mercy so-”

 

Arin let out of a sudden bark of laughter and immediately covered his mouth partially with his hand. Shit, why did his laugh have to be so goddamn obnoxious and loud? “Well, _there’s_ your problem. I main Pharah so-”

 

“I mean, I don’t ALWAYS play as Mercy. I just…” Danny smiled to himself. “I want to feel like I’m helping! Just…” Danny pulled a face and jokingly whimpered. “Why wouldn’t anybody let me _heal_ them?”

 

“Aww, Team mom gets no respect.”

 

“Right?! It’s _such_ bullshit,” Danny laughed and then trailed off into a thoughtful sigh. “But I mean...I don’t play enough to really main anybody. I’m still-” He broke off and laughed again. “I’m still trying to figure out if I’m actually _good_ enough at the game or what character I’m the best at.” He paused to shrug. “I mean, I’m okay at Reaper and Moira, sort of.”

 

“Would...you ever want to join my team? I’d let you...heal me.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to immediately punch himself in the face as hard as he could. _I’d let you heal me?!_ What the fuck was wrong with him?!

 

Danny gave him a sideways glance and chuckled. “I mean...maybe? You’d have to cut me a LOT of slack, though. I get overwhelmed and flustered pretty easily in games like that hence, y’know...not playing Overwatch often enough to get good at it...or playing with voice chat on so everybody can hear me screaming in terror from being shot at. I don’t really play games to get stressed out.”

 

“Yeah, but...it’s fuuuun," Arin added in a cajoling sing-songy voice which just made Danny scoff. 

 

“I know it’s _fun_ , Randall. It’s just not the kind of game I usually play, y’know? I mean, if I had the choice.”

 

“What kind of games do you like?”

 

Again, he knew he asked something like it last night but if the skeptic in him was desperate to prove Danny was somehow pretending to be a laid-back nerdy guy, he might as well see.

 

“RPG’s, mostly. Heh, I play a lot of Skyrim. Just...stuff like that. My go-to on most nights when I'm in a, heh, gaming mood is smoke a bowl and go like...exploring and stuff."

 

Arin blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Smoke a... _bowl_?"

 

Danny's lips pursed as he glanced back at him like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Uh...yeah, as in...y'know...smoking weed."

 

"OH!" Arin laughed and sputtered. "Yeah, I...I smoke...the...GANJ."

 

Danny snorted and shaking his head. By the more pronounced twist of his mouth, he looked like he was just barely keeping himself from laughing much harder at Arin's lack of first-hand knowledge about stoner slang."The _ganj_..."

 

"Yeah, like...y'know...sticky icky?" He added, making sure to pronounce it to make it sound like he'd never said those words out loud before because he hadn't. He knew Danny wasn't buying it. He just wanted to make him laugh. If that was the only thing in his arsenal, damn right he was using it. 

 

"Pffft. yeah, you...you CLEARLY have smoked weed before..." Danny chuckled, shaking his head but Arin was pleased to see Danny seemed to glance back him and laugh picking up that he was making a joke of how clueless he was. 

 

"I mean...I haven't SMOKED but...I've gotten high before."

 

Danny sighed, rubbing at the corner of his eye with his fingertip before leaning against the dryer. "Oh yeah? What, with edibles?"

 

Arin shrugged. "I guess. It was like a brownie or a cookie or something."

 

"Oh yeah, you gotta be careful with that. I..." Danny paused to laugh. "I actually ate a whole tray of brownies by myself and I was BLASTED for three days. It was terrible."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Oh yeah, my friend ate one but left so they were just THERE and I was like 'Well, can't let these go to waste' but when you're high, you get the munchies so I just kept eating them like, one after the other. It..." Danny snickered, waving his hands. "Okay, this is a weird analogy but it was like this PSA for...I guess educating kids to exercise or some shit but it was like a fake commercial for this snake called Gopher Cakes and it's just this nineties ass kids commercial like...all these kids like 'Aww, sweet! Gopher cakes!' and they were like these Ding Dong looking snack cakes and they're eatin' them and puttin' them in the blender and then it cuts and they're all lying on the floor so full that they can't even move and the announcer goes, super judgy like 'Exercised lately?' You know what I'm-?"

 

"I...think?"

 

"But yeah, it was like that. I was just...on the couch, completely fuckin' blasted out of my mind, like...I can't even imagine. I must have looked like a mountain hermit or some shit, just COVERED in brownie crumbs staring at nothing. I think I tried to sort of sleep it off but it just...ugh." Danny laughed. "But yeah. Edibles are no fuckin' joke. Just...a little bit but no...30 or 40 fuckin' pot brownies in one sitting. Don't make the same mistake I did."

 

Arin chuckled. "No, I'll...bear that in mind."

 

"Psh, I mean, good thing I didn't have a job then. Pretty sure sick days don't cover weed-related stupid shit like that."

 

Danny looked like he was about to say something else when the dryer buzzed and he got up, turning around to open the lid.  "Oh, well...that's done." With a cough, he turned to him to say. "So hey, I'm just going to take these and let you have the dryer."

 

"Oh! Uh...you sure?" Arin tried not feel disoriented but he couldn't help it. It wasn't fair. They were just starting to hit things off now. 

 

"Yeah," Danny said as he started pulling his clothes out in big armfuls and throwing them into his basket. "I'm actually expecting a call later so I'll just fold them at my place."

 

"Oh...okay..." He tried to hide his disappointment at that but he didn't want to give Danny the wrong impression. He was still sure whatever Danny's actual deal was, he probably wasn't into guys, especially guys like him.

 

"But hey, it was nice talkin' to you, Randall." With a grunt, Danny hoisted his heavy basket up, smiling at him. "I should be better at y'know...getting to know my neighbors and stuff."

 

Arin whipped his head around as Danny loped out of the laundry room, resting the basket on his hip before shooting him with a finger gun with his free hand, winking. "See you around."

 

With a swish of hair and the muted squeak of sneaker soles, he was gone.

 

He didn't even realize he was holding his breath but exhaled hard. 

 

His conscience knew the whole thing would come back to bite him in the ass but he wasn't expecting this, not in a million years. He met Danny, in real life, just doing laundry like a regular guy. More than that, his fears and doubts that Danny was just some sweet talking hustler were completely unfounded. He was just a nice, regular guy. He'd almost forgot the first stream he saw of his, he'd stayed because Danny was just nice to talk to, that his glimpses of shyness didn’t seem to be an act but that he really was a guy like him or somebody he might know just joking and teasing, completely surprised by the attention but actually coming to enjoy it. Even the things he'd informally quizzed him on minutes before, Danny gave almost the same answers, knowing he wasn't one of the cam site customers to impress but just somebody he happened to meet. A stranger...except not really.

 

His breath came short. He knew deep down he had to find a way to break out of this whole web of lies he'd spun. He just couldn't keep it going. Was he brave enough to take the chance to admit to Danny that he was actually Arin and not 'Randall', that he was pretending to be a girl? What did that say about him that he actually liked pretending to be a girl, secretly squirming at the thought that Danny was acting and doing sexy things just to impress him? 

 

Arin was holding his head in his hands when he saw something on the ground in front of the dryer and he stooped to pick it up. Turning it over to examine it, he realized it was a stray sock, dark blue sock patterned with multi-colored dinosaurs. The concrete floor of the laundry room was ice cold but the sock was warm to the touch, faintly smelling like Snuggles dryer sheets.

 

He pulled his head up and impulsively rushed to the doorway of the laundry room but stopped. He slumped against the doorframe, now even more out of breath. What was he thinking? Danny was probably long gone by now. Though part of him kicked himself for not asking what room or what floor he was on, he knew that would be an incredibly creepy and suspicious thing to ask. What would he do with that information anyway? _Stalk_ Danny? His skin crawled at the thought.

 

As staring down the empty hallway, his thumb rubbed idle circles over the slightly worn cotton. He scowled at himself. Why was he holding onto his thing? Was he hoping to find Danny just walking through the building and casually hand it back to him? What if Danny thought he stole it? 

 

Arin sighed, heavy.

 

God, I'm pathetic, he thought before slipping the sock into the pocket of his hoodie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back. Took me a while to get back into my writing groove. Blame winter ~_~
> 
> As always, if you like my writing and want to support me, you can tip at my Ko-fi here: https://ko-fi.com/A2151A1I
> 
> PS, here's the commercial Dan was talking about, if you've never heard of/seen it. You're welcome :P https://youtu.be/WGwJQGu1sEU


	5. Dirty Laundry, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has that phone call with Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this is kind of a short chapter but I do hint at another character joining in soon :)

As he unlocked his front door and crossed the threshold into his apartment, a guilty feeling sunk right in with him. He really didn’t want to rush out on Randall like that. Why did he have to make it sound like he was expecting a business call or something? He was only going to call Mark. It just seemed easier to swallow than the truth to say it like that at the moment, especially to an almost stranger. Imagine that conversation playing out: ‘Sorry, guy I just met. I’d love to say and chat but I have to get on the phone with the cam star I’m friends with. Oh, by the way, I’m a cam star too. I jerk off for money, it’s whatever, y’know.’

 

He sneered at himself. Stranger still, he felt like he was on the cusp of saying some version of that out loud. Being friends with Mark was good and all but he really wanted to tell someone else, if only to gauge their reaction. He still didn’t know what his endgame was if he really wanted to make an actual living doing this or not. His only long-term goals were to finish applying for a PO box. After that, he had no clue beyond doing the streams every Friday and setting a day to go down to the post office and pick up his mail.

 

Dan sighed and set the laundry basket down on the floor, going to get his phone and Bluetooth earpiece. Once he put it on, he scrolled through his messages and copied Mark’s number and called.

 

God, why am I nervous, he thought? He knew Mark. He’d talked to him over and over again.

 

The line picked up and he was instantly startled by a deep hum.

 

“Heeey, Danny! What’s up?”

 

“Er…” He shook his head, heat growing in his face. “Uhm...sorry, I’m just making sure I have the right number. This...IS Mark, right?”

 

“UH…” There was a rumbling chuckle. “Last time I checked, yeah.”

 

“Oh.” He sputtered, shaking his head. “Yeah, no just...I’m just surprised to actually like... _hear_ your voice.”

 

“OHHHH...yeah, I have a weird...like old-fashioned radio announcer voice.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, just...pardon me if I like...pop a boner randomly while we’re talking,” Dan laughed. That didn’t seem weird to admit. They talked about candidly about sex toys and getting erections. He knew Mark had seen his stream last night. Why was he getting so embarrassed? 

 

“Oh, well...I don’t know how much of my channel you’ve seen but I do have some ASMR type things if you ever want to...y’know…” Mark sputtered. “That’s actually...if you ever wanted to record one of those, they’re super easy if you wanted to just y’know, generate more content during the week.”

 

Dan coughed, pulling out a T-shirt from the basket and turned it inside out. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah, like...you’d need to get a good microphone and probably a good audio mixing and recording program. Depends on if you want to do a scripted thing or just record yourself getting off.” Mark chuckled. “Both have their own perks.”

 

“Huh. I mean…” Dan chuckled as he folded the shirt in his hand and put in on the couch before pulling out another. “I had this girlfriend who was really into me whispering dinosaur names in her ear.”

 

Mark snorted. “Well, there you go! Not for nothin’, I think you have a pretty great voice yourself.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes. “Tch. Well, you missed me singing-”

 

“SHIT!” Mark laughed. “Dammit, I had to JUST settle for... _everything else_. Uh...do you want me to keep givin’ you feedback or-?”

 

Dan paused to shrug. “I mean...I guess unless you think I made a mistake or something.”

 

“Ehhh...well, I will say if you’re going to buy panties and stuff, definitely get the largest they have. I can send you a link to an online place where you can buy stuff that’s more uh…’fitted’ to male bodies but...I could tell you impulse bought it so…” Mark stopped to clear his throat but continued. “But yeah, no you did good. You handled yourself really well if I do say so myself.”

 

Dan’s lips twisted. “Thanks. I actually...had something specific I wanted to ask you about. Uhm…” He chuckled. “Wow, I really can’t...come up with a delicate way to put it but...I want to know how to do...anal...stuff?”

 

“Oh. Huh. I probably should have guessed but...I will say, as far as I know, and other guys, you don’t really have to. Believe it or not, there are some cam guys who just jack off, either with their hand or a toy. I’m just sayin’. BUT-” Mark sputtered. “This is how fuckin’ cynical I am, I didn’t pick up that you’ve really never done it before.”

 

Dan pursed his lips. “Okay, I’m not _that_ good at acting.”

 

“Okay, okay. My bad. Sooo...how much have you ACTUALLY done before? Was last night the first time you’ve gone out of your way to touch your...butthole?”

 

“UHM…” Dan’s lips twisted with embarrassment, more the fact that Mark didn't use a more clinical term; just went straight for the word 'butthole'. “Yeah…”

 

“Okay…” Mark hummed thoughtfully. “I can try and find an article on the step-by-step stuff but right now I can just summarize it real quick. First...you kind of need to get an enema kit. They have them at CVS and stuff and it’s this bulb-looking thing and then you fill it with soapy water and just…” Mark broke off in a bashful chuckle. “Y’know, put it up your ass and flush yourself out. And then...umm...yeah, definitely you need to actually find your prostate.”

 

“Huh. Where is it exactly or do I just sort of...fiddle around in there?”

 

“NO!” Mark laughed. “You fiddle with PURPOSE!”, which make Dan laugh just as hard. “No, it’s...a couple inches in there. You should feel an...pea-shaped nub and then you...stimulate it. With your finger or...you can get a toy but I kind of recommend with your fingers just so you know where it is and how to find it.”

 

“Huh,” Dan said again, pulling out a pair of jeans. “That sounds...somehow both easy and complicated. Even just the working up to the actual...prostate fiddling.”

 

Mark snorted. “What can you do? That’s the way it is. I know you don’t want to actually handle your own shit so you kiiinda need to do that. Oh! Don’t...finger yourself if you have a hangnail or an open sore on that finger. And maybe also clip your nails too. But yeah, just make a night of it. Just relax, get yourself warmed up and do it.” Mark paused. “This isn’t time sensitive, right? Like you don’t absolutely possibly NEED to do it right way or-?”

 

“No,” Dan interrupted. “I mean, I probably need some time to practice a little but not…” He broke off with a sigh, reaching down to pull out another pair of jeans. “I’m already thinking in terms of ‘Well, I don’t want to get TOO good and people will think I’ve been faking not knowing what I’m doing.’

 

“Eh...it...depends? I mean, assuming you’re not going to start putting cucumbers up there next Friday, I think if you at least think more in terms of going slow and enjoying the sensation and conveying that, I don’t think your audience will notice? Then again, camming is acting, to some extent. The only difference between this and actual porn is production values. I would say ‘crew’ but...I have a crew so-”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“It’s...small. Only a couple of people. My chat mod and my camera guy on my non-streaming videos. But it’s not required or anything,” Mark added with a chuckle. “Don’t feel bad.”

 

“Oh, no. Just…” He sighed, deciding to say out loud what was on his mind before. “Sometimes I feel kind of alone with this. I mean, I’m glad I met you and you’re givin’ me help and stuff but...I almost feel like telling someone. It feels weird keeping the whole thing a secret ‘cuz...I’m not really a dishonest person and it’s sorta...weighing on my conscience a little.”

 

“Oh. No, I get it. When I started, I really just didn’t go out and socialize or do anything. Then again, I cammed EVERY. DAY. It’s just what I did and when I wasn’t up to doing a stream, I’d do audio porn or take pictures. I just poured all of my energy into it because honestly, I loved doing it. I loved reading people's’ reactions and the feedback but...I don’t need to tell you I hit my limit eventually. Actually...I know you’re kind of a newbie but week after next I think, there’s a convention in San Diego. You should come and y’know, network and stuff. I’ll vouch for you and introduce you and stuff if you want.”

 

“Oh. Thanks, I’d...love to.”

 

“Sweeeet. Don’t worry, I will keep you away from y’know...the aggressive Daddy doms.”

 

Dan’s smile at Mark’s flattering words crept away. “Oh. Are...there a lot?”

 

“Well, I’m kinda kidding. There’s only really one you gotta look out for. He’s not THAT bad, he can just be...intense. Nice but...intense.”

 

“Oh.” Dan broke off in a snicker. “Why does that somehow _not_ put me at ease?”

 

“Okay, to be fair, I made him sound worse than he actually is. He just…” Mark sighed. “Brian’s kinda hard to describe. I know for sure he’s going to be there so if you do run into him, you can make up your own mind. He might actually give you help with stuff. I think he actually used to be a college professor before he started camming but y’know, don’t quote me on that. I don’t know him THAT well.”

 

“Aww, you can give me more of that sweet camming gossip?” Dan said with a laugh.

 

“Hey! I don’t deal in gossip or y’know, drama. I believe in building other people up instead of undermining them. We’re…” Mark snorted. “I mean, we’re already sex-workers. I figure we might as well stick together buuuut that’s because I believe in the inherent goodness of people soooo…”

 

“No, I mean...I do too. I don’t really care about drama, just...I’m glad you’re willing to give me help with stuff. I might have given up after my stream because I didn’t know there was...MORE to camming than jerking off.” Once he reached the bottom of the basket, he found one of his lucky dinosaur socks and put it aside with the rest of his pile of socks. “I mean, honestly...if I still felt like continuing with it, I might have done anal completely without finding out how to do and just…” He winced. “Yeah, it would have been terrible.”

 

“Don’t sweat it. I’ll definitely send you that link and you can...heh, tell me how it goes.”

 

Dan’s face warmed despite himself. “Um...well...should I do it with my fingers? What if I wanted to use...s-something else?”

 

“Oh. Um...well, they have prostate massagers if you’re really nervous about actually using your fingers but trying it out with your fingers first is probably better to start with, figure out how much pressure and what depth to go in.”

 

“Oh, alright. I was...part of me was thinking of waiting until I got my PO box set up and then...y’know...using whatever fans sent me.”

 

“Ehhh...that can be tricky. You can’t fully anticipate what some fans will do when they get an opportunity to ‘show their appreciation’ if you know what I mean. On the plus side, you might get a nice variety of stuff, maybe somebody will actually be aware you’re starting out and get you something small and soft like a starter silicon plug. OR...somebody sends you a Bad Dragon.”

 

“Oh.” Dan’s face flared again. That was definitely one of the sex toy sites he ended up on during his “research” but set aside, only thinking most of the toys they offered for sale were too...extreme for his tastes. “Yeah, that’s true.”

 

“Actually...a good thing to ease into it...do you have an Amazon wishlist?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, put your link on your site. Since you know what’s on it, you won’t be that surprised when fans send you stuff. Plus if you have a book or something you’ve had your eye on, it’s a relatively easy way to get free shit. But! Y'know...after the PO box thing." 

 

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” He sighed and shook his head. “God, it’s been ages since I’ve cleaned out my wishlist. Probably still have college textbooks on that.”

 

Mark snorted. “But yeah. Did I fully answer your question?”

 

“Definitely.” It sounded like Mark was giving him a chance to wrap things up and he was starting to wrap things up on his end, pulling out the last pair of jeans and folding them. “Um...before you go-”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Dan sucked his teeth. “So...for the audio porn...what kind of stuff would you record for that?”

 

“Oh. You mean like scripted stuff?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It...depends. Actually what I do...your mileage may vary but I have an...I guess you can call it an...evil alter-ego? It kinda started to put myself in a more dominant mindset and it turned into its own thing. If you do end up looking that up on my site, it’s labeled ‘dark’ or ‘darkiplier’ but yeah, he turned into my Dom persona soooo...maybe it would help to put yourself in a headspace, either dominant or submissive and rehearse what you’d say in that scenario or come up with a scenario and then just sort of riff on it. You’d basically be doing kind of the same thing as camming, but only using your voice, maaaaybe editing in some sound effects but yeah. It helps if you sort of visualize another person and then kinda spell out their reactions in your own voice if that makes sense.”

 

At the thought of another person, Dan immediately started to think of egoraptor, or Arin as he started to know her as. He’d be lying if he said she wasn’t on his mind a lot, even if he really didn’t know what she looked like. Still, he found himself smiling privately at making audio porn with her in mind, anticipating her reaction to it. “Oh...yeah, I think I can do that.” Thinking of Arin in particular, he paused. “Um...should I sort of keep it open-ended, like not refer to a ‘he’ or ‘she’?”

 

“It depends. Some of mine are gender-neutral but I tag the explicitly male or female ones so you can definitely do one where the other person you’re talking to is female if that’s more easy for you.”

 

“Uh…” He scratched the back of his head and almost laughed. Why was he being sheepish about admitting he was straight or at least that it’d be easier imagining an erotic scenario with a woman instead of a man? “Yeah, it might be. I might have to remember some of the...stuff I used to do. I used to leave pretty _steamy_ voicemails, back when I had a girlfriend to do that for and stuff.”

 

“Oh yeah? Can you...give me a sample?”

 

Dan blinked, taken aback. Good thing Mark couldn’t actually see how red his face was probably getting. “Um...heh...I...don't know if I remember them EXACTLY how they went or anything-”

 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to make you feel weird or anything. I just...were you like...dominant or submissive? You don’t have to give me the entire, y’know...thing. Just a general idea.”

 

“Oh. Um…” Dan stared at a spot on the grungy carpet, trying to conjure something up. He cleared his throat, dropping his voice lower. Trying not to think he was talking to Mark but someone else, maybe even Arin. He paused to take a deep breath. “Hey. How’s it going? I...know you’re at work right now but, heh...I can’t stop thinking about you, what we did the other night. Mmmm, I didn’t think you could get that _wild_ , baby girl.” Even though it was pretty generic, his breath started to get heavier. “I…” He stopped and let out a low, husky laugh. “This is embarrassing but I can still feel your nail marks on my back and I’m...heh, getting a lot distracted here at home, just picturing you under me…” His breathing caught as his hand strayed to the front of his pants, idling rubbing himself through the thick denim. “Ungh...please come home soon, babe. I don’t think I can hold out much longer-”

 

“OH.” Mark chuckled. “That’s...okay. That is pretty hot. I mean...it’s not explicit from the words you’re saying but...I miiight have gotten a little shiver JUST from your voice.”

 

Dan jolted, swallowing a few times. Shit, if Mark hadn’t interrupted him, he probably would have started jerking off for real. “Um...t-thanks.”

 

“Actually...you could do a audio porn in the format of a voicemail you recorded. Like what you were doing before but you end up...y’know, jerking off. OR...after you’ve gotten the hang of anal stuff and you have a toy, you could do one where you ‘accidentally’ find your girlfriend’s dildo and...you get the idea.”

 

“Huh.” Even just hearing it, it didn’t seem that hard to come up with a scenario. In fact, the idea of it sounded kind of...fun. Even though at his worst, he could be scatter-brained and forgetful when he had girlfriends, at his best, he liked being romantically and sexually creative. That was how the 'steamy' voicemails started in the first place. “That does sound...I mean, not gonna lie, that sounds pretty fun.”

 

“Heyyy, that’s the spirit! Well, I’m gonna go.” Mark guffawed. “I’m sorry to cut you off but my editor is trying to call so I need to see what he wants. But hey, it was nice talking to you. Can’t wait to hear what you come up with. Ooh, and let me know if you do want to meet up at the convention. I’ll uh...try to send you a link to the anal stuff too at some point.”

 

They said their goodbyes and after Dan got off the phone, he gathered up his folded clothes and towels and put them away. Making the trip back to the living room, he noticed that he couldn’t find the pair to his dinosaur sock but chalked it up to it being lost in the dryer. It was a shame. It was one of his favorites. 

 


End file.
